


The protection

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel and Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: Miles Upshur es un ángel guardián, con la única misión de guiar y cuidar las almas humanas desde su nacimiento y muerte. Sin embargo, Dios ha decidido que el niño en su cuidado no puede existir más, pues se ha predicho que el infante sería un peligro para el reino de los cielos. Sin embargo, Miles no permitirá que toque su carga, se asegurara de cuidar a Chris Walker con su inmortal existencia.Waylon Park descendía hacia la locura, sus intentos por escapar del psiquiátrico de Mount Massive lo llevaban de un infierno a otro. Siendo el infierno de Eddie Gluskin el peor de todos. Por fortuna, es salvado por Miles, y éste le ha confesado que el mismo Waylon es un ángel inmortal y que Eddie un demonio protector del infierno. Pero lo más impresionante de todo, que ambos hombres se amaban y eran pareja.¿Qué destino les depara?





	1. Dulce ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, algunos ya me conocen por mis ideas en los fics y algunos riesgos que tomo cuando escribo ;)
> 
> Este trabajo, más que nada, lo sentí como una inspiración por jugar tantas veces Outlast y el escuchar las bandas sonoras, en especial el soundtrack de Mozart en el ending de Outlast II, en donde notamos casi un coro celestial por así decirlo. Como notaran en la descripción, es definitivamente un ángel y demonio AU. Es mi primera vez en este tipo de historias, sin saber si tendrá éxito, debo confesarles que la idea a mí me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes les guste de igual manera. 
> 
> Tal vez tengan dudas, pero les prometo, que se irán resolviendo, pero yo sé que ustedes como los Sherlocks que son, se darán cuenta de cómo ira el rumbo de esta historia ;)  
Sin más, ¡Espero disfruten de la lectura!

Él recordaba a la perfección el día de su creación. Hasta donde él conocía, su visión le permitía ver colores que para el ojo humano eran imposible, era como un color similar al rosa, pero, no parecido al rojo. En esa suave aura, él fue formado, con un cuerpo adulto y eterno, cuya piel era de tés un poco morena, cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro. Al igual, su padre lo doto de conocimientos y deberes que cargaría en toda su vida inmortal.

Su familia no era como cualquiera que alguien hubiera conocido, tenía tantos hermanos y hermanas que ni hasta su padre podría contarlos. Pero su sagrado creador los amaba a todos por igual, y les asignaba un deber en específico y un valioso nombre que los guiaría a la toma de sus acciones.

Cuando su padre lo miro a los ojos, él día de su nacimiento, él mismo lo ayudo a levantarse y enseñarle a que caminara, también, escuchaba los apoyos y palabras llenas de afecto de sus demás hermanos y hermanas, animándolo a que no temiera y comenzara a caminar. Tal y como si él fuera un bebé que experimentaba los primeros pasos. Aun recordaba sus risas de orgullo al mostrar que podía caminar y después correr a la perfección.

Ese día, su padre lo bautizo con un nombre que ya no recordaba, que incluso en hace miles de años, era algo difícil de pronunciar, pero, en estos tiempos modernos, su padre cambio su nombre, por uno más moderno y con el mismo significado de su nombre original, cuyo lenguaje en latín significaban _soldado_.

_Miles_, ese fue el nuevo nombre que su padre le había puesto. A él no le desagradaba, de hecho, aún mantenía anotado su verdadero nombre, el cual sólo lo compartía con otros si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Su nacimiento fue uno de los momentos más preciados en su memoria, nunca se había sentido tan aceptado, tan amado por toda su familia y tan seguro de que la soledad jamás lo rodearía, pues cada integrante no lo dejaba solo y lo animaban a que diera todo de sí mismo.

Ese mismo día, su padre le confeso lo que eran, así como su verdadero propósito y existencia en este mundo.

Primero, él no era humano, se asimilaban a ellos, de forma que pudieran coexistir ante la humanidad, segundo, la labor de algunos de ellos era el vigilar, cuidar a un ser humano hasta su muerte, así como guiar sus almas al paraíso y guiarlas a que bajaran a la tierra una vez más.

En sí, el trabajo siempre era guiarlo al camino predestinado, sea positivo o negativo, siendo la muerte el único regalo final que Miles y sus hermanos daban cuando llegaba la hora.

En tantos miles de años, Miles jamás mostro queja alguna de su trabajo, él lo adoraba y amaba a cada ser humano que se le asignaba. De hecho, cada vez que cumplían su ciclo de vida, él lloraba cuando los veía partir, lloraba porque una pequeña parte de él se iba con cada uno.

Incluso, se preguntaba, si alguno de ellos lo recordaba, si sabían la apariencia de su rostro cuando tenían la suerte de verlo, si recordaban sus agradecimientos de cada noche antes de dormir, siendo una oración mecánica o un rezo a él en particular. Sin importar que, Miles siempre escuchaba con detalle esas palabras llenas de amor y solicitud de guía y protección. Pero, sobre todo, a pesar de que nadie sentiría su presencia, se aseguraba de rozar sus dedos en la cabellera de aquellos que cuidaba, para así darles un apoyo y calma ante las inmensas calamidades que existían en sus vidas mortales.

Como bien sabia, él cuido a muchos por cientos de años y seguiría haciéndolo hasta su inmortal vida. Y en esta ocasión, su cuidado recaería en un alma nueva.

Ya en la sala de hospital y con el nuevo ser a su cuidado, Miles caminó entre los pasillos sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera percatarse de su presencia. Él miro el letrero de pacientes y encontró el nombre que buscaba.

Lilian Walker. La mujer que daría a luz al nuevo humano a su cuidado.

Si sus informantes no se equivocaban, el niño nacería en una temporada calurosa, siendo el mes de agosto del año 2004, Miles anotaba en su libreta personal los datos de nacimiento, sólo faltaba el nombre de su cargo, la apariencia y cualidades que pudiera notar.

Al llegar a la habitación destinada, un sonido lo paralizo antes de que atravesara la pared. Era el llanto algo desesperado y ansioso de un recién nacido. Algo dentro de Miles se movió y un instinto se apodero de él. Algo le decía que debía estar inmediatamente al lado de su cargo.

Al entrar, noto a una doctora, dándole las instrucciones de los cuidados del bebé y retirándose una vez que terminara, con el fin de darles privacidad a la humilde pareja. El padre del menor lo miraba de forma orgullosa, mientras que la madre no sabía cómo controlar el llanto incesante de su criatura. Trataba con todo lo que podía, con un canto de cuna y hasta con besos en la frente.

Aun así, el bebé simplemente no dejaba de llorar. Sin miedo a que los humanos lo vieran, Miles se acercó al lado del pequeño, trato de darle un susurro en forma de arrullo y sorprendentemente, éste detuvo su llanto, comenzando a mover su cabeza de forma curiosa por donde procedían esos arrullos.

Miles estaba impactado, eran pocos los humanos que podían notar su presencia, no podía creer que el pequeño lo sentiría.

Trato de calmarlo con palabras de afecto y el recién nacido hizo el mismo movimiento mientras imitaba una sonrisa.

No había duda, el pequeño seria uno de los pocos humanos en presenciar a los de su tipo.

“Se ha calmado…” Dijo la joven madre mientras arropaba a su niño con la manta y lo acercaba a su lado.

Miles se le acerco también, pasando sus dedos en el bebé, quien, de manera sorpresiva, movía los ojos en un intento por abrirlos.

“¡Amor! ¡Mira!”

Miles no paraba de admirar la fuerza del bebé, quien, abrió los ojos, dando una mirada llena de inocencia y alegría mientras se carcajeaba.

Miles puso una mueca de sorpresa al percatarse de que él niño lo estaba mirando a él.

“Tan pequeño… y se esforzó para abrir sus ojitos… quería vernos amor.” Dijo el orgulloso padre mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la abrazaba.

“Bienvenido al mundo corazón… nuestro pequeño Chris…”

Chris.

El nombre resonó en él como un eco y no dudo en apuntarlo en sus anotaciones.

_“Chris Walker”_

_“Descripción: adorable, puede verme, se ríe cuando me ve.”_

Se rio ante la anotación que había realizado, era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de escritura. Normalmente ponía aspectos físicos y posibles fortalezas. Hasta él se impresiono de lo que había hecho.

Aunque su impresión era palpable, Miles volteo enseguida a la puerta de entrada, percatándose de que alguien había tocado.

Miles quería ver debido a su curiosidad, pero el padre de familia se le adelanto en el acto.

“Querida, ellas están aquí.”

En sólo segundos, un grupo peculiar de mujeres entraron en la habitación, incapaces de controlar su curiosidad hacia la madre e hijo.

Los ojos de Miles se agrandaron como platos al notar que las siete mujeres cargaban enormes regalos, juguetes y globos decorativos en sus manos. Asimismo, cada una de ellas eran bastante diferentes en cuestión de piel y cabello, pero muy similares en un aspecto, las siete mujeres tenían una hermosura brillante similar a la madre que sostenía al recién nacido.

“¡Ahí esta! ¡¿No es precioso?!”

“¡A ver! ¡Déjenme ver!”

“¡No empujen!”

Miles tuve que alejarse de las mujeres para poder ver mejor al risueño bebé. A partir de ahí, todas las voces de las chicas fueron palabras llenas de admiración y la ternura que el pequeño les provocaba, también, no perdieron oportunidad en mostrar el regalo hacia el pequeño.

Chris miraba a todos lados ante la presencia de más personas, así como los colores y las formas de los juguetes. Todo parecía tan nuevo, tan desconocido, que el pequeño no tuvo opción que cerrar sus ojos y depositar su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

“Aww lo asustamos.”

En seguida, las siete mujeres empezaron a buscar culpables, dando inicio a una pelea que para Miles no tenía sentido.

“¡Niñas!... niñas, cálmense… nadie asusto a su _hermano_… a penas abrió los ojos y ver a tantas personas sólo lo pusieron nervioso.”

¿Hermano?

¿Miles había escuchado bien? Acaso, ¿esas mujeres eran las hijas de esa pareja? Imposible, bueno, no todas.

Algunas tienen la tez morena y sólo una de ellas reflejaba raza afroamericana. Estaba seguro que no todas ellas venían del humilde padre, cuya piel era blanca.

“Cuando nos dijiste que sería un varón, no pudimos creerlo, nos emocionó mucho saber que tendríamos un hermano.”

“No te preocupes mamá, jamás permitiremos que nada malo le pase, será un buen niño.”

“¡El mejor de todos!”

Una risa por parte de los padres armonizo más el ambiente, y más aún al notar que el pequeño volteo a ver al grupo de mujeres. La chica de raza afroamericana y cabello chino, se le acerco con dulces palabras y le dio uno de sus dedos, el cual Chris trato de sostener. Al no sentir peligro, el infante se rio enseguida.

A partir de ahí y al notar que su carga había nacido en tan buen ambiente familiar, algo le decía que todo saldría bien.

Él se encargaría de cuidarlo, su aventura de protección, había comenzado.

***

“¿Todo bien?”

“Sí, Miles no sospecha nada… temí un poco cuando esas mujeres entraron, pero, todo parece indicar que el plan ira a la perfección.”

“A padre le alegrara escuchar eso… bien, Blake, necesito que lo vigiles, no necesariamente a diario, pero quiero que no lo pierdas de vista, cualquier detalle que encuentres, házmelo saber… todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan.”

“Sí señor, lo entiendo.”

Ambos hombres miraban a las afueras del hospital con miradas de un tanto de preocupación. La misión asignada por el padre de todos los ángeles era muy clara: el infante no podía llegar a ser un adulto, el día en el que mostrara su potencial peligro, sería el día en que acabarían con la luz de su existencia.

Miles, sin saber de ese destino para su cuidado, lo protegería como el ángel guardián que era. Y cuando llegara el momento, los ángeles de la muerte actuarían.

Lo mejor era que Miles no supiera nada, seria doloroso si cargara con esa verdad desde el principio. Era mejor que se enterara al final. Era el regalo piadoso que su padre había escogido.

“El hijo de esa mujer no puede existir... así lo ha decidido nuestro padre.”

Blake asintió ante el hecho. Así como una amarga aceptación ante las decisiones de su padre en los cielos. No podía evitar mirar a Miles con tristeza. No podía evitar sentir que lo que estaban haciendo era injusto y doloroso.

Hubiera dicho algo más, pero Blake, sintió la presencia de dolor muy cercana, dolor y agonía mezcladas con el olor a heridas y muerte.

Al voltear, miro como del paisaje forestal que rodeaba al hospital, venia un colega. Bastante herido y con las alas destruidas, sería incapaz de volar en ese estado al cielo. Corría sosteniendo su estómago con un rostro de desesperación al notarlos a ambos.

“¡Loutermilch!”

Ambos hombres, transformados en un rayo de luz, se dirigieron al ángel herido.

“Él… ese demonio… el guardián del infierno… él.” El pobre Ángel no era capaz de terminar la frase.

“¡Ese demonio le ha declarado la guerra a nuestro padre!”

“Él y uno de los nuestros, ellos han roto uno de nuestros más sagrados tabús, yo y otro compañero los vimos… de hecho él le está informando a nuestro padre de lo sucedido y va a castigarlos…vi el horrible pecado que cometieron, tratamos de detenerlos, pero ese demonio me dejo herido… ese monstruo…”

El ángel parecía asqueado por lo que había presenciado, dejando salir una mueca de asco y verdadero disgusto.

“Ese demonio, Edward, _fornico_ a un ángel, a ese acto que los humanos realizan, así como un hombre _toma_ a una mujer… ambos realizaron una unión… y quién sabe si lo habían hecho antes en secreto.”

Loutermilch se tapó los labios con su mano en impresión y Blake puso un rostro lleno de sorpresa.

“Descuiden, nuestro padre ya ha decidió el castigo de ellos, los hará sufrir mucho por lo que han hecho… pero, me informo que les dijera, que no hablaran de esto con nadie… en especial con Miles, ya saben cómo puede reaccionar...”

Ambos ángeles asintieron y un dolor en Blake lo rodeo al seguir ocultando esos secretos.

No era de los temerarios que actuaba, pero, tampoco era de los que le gustaba ver la injusticia.

Sin poder evitarlo, decidió que investigaría cuál sería el castigo hacia ese ángel y demonio.

Su padre era piadoso, tal vez podría convencerlo de que desistiera de lo que planeaba con el inusual par y ese recién nacido. O tal vez, podría idear un plan, un plan más seguro para todos.

Él, como ángel guardian, sabía en carne propia y de la más dolorosa manera lo que era perder a un humano.

***

_12 años después_

¿Cómo había terminado de esta manera?

Era la pregunta que Waylon Park se hacía mientras caminaba con lentitud en una de las torres de agua del psiquiátrico. Con cámara en mano, había documentado las peores atrocidades hacia el género humano, así como gritos, mutilaciones y asesinatos.

Sus pies descalzos estaban agotados por tanto trote, tropezones y pisadas en ramas espinosas del exterior. Atranco la puerta de la entrada con una tubería resistente a la vista y se sentó en el comienzo de las escaleras.

Sus pies se lo agradecieron con inmensidad y su cuerpo le pedía que se recostara, cambiando de posición, Waylon decidió acostarse en el piso algo húmedo por unos minutos. No tenía sueño en realidad, pero sentía como su energía volvía a él poco a poco.

En sólo horas, no, él ya no sabía si eran horas, o si fueron días. Como hubiera sido, su vida había sido condenada a este infierno en un intento de dar a la luz la verdad de este lugar, pues este psiquiátrico, era todo menos esa palabra. El lugar no cuidaba de los pacientes, era un término falso para los doctores y científicos de la corporación. Dejando sólo nada, un espíritu roto y alma dañada de quienes ponían un pie ahí.

Él ya no podía soportar ser un mero testigo, sus intentos por pedir ayuda sólo lo llevaron a ser capturado y retenido como un paciente más.

De sus pertenencias, había dos cosas importantes, el bloc de notas hacia el amor de su vida, su amada Lisa, y una cámara que registraba todos los horrores que uno hubiera imaginado en una película de terror.

Sólo tenía un objetivo en su vida, debía escapar de este infierno, mostrar la verdad al mundo y fugarse con Lisa y sus niños. No había otra opción.

Era bueno que esa determinación lo siguiera, pues le dio la fuerza para levantarse y seguir subiendo las escaleras de la torre. Al llegar hasta la ventana de la sima, una fría y fuerte briza le dio la bienvenida, así como la poca iluminación del psiquiátrico, la cual podía ver desde las dos torres que se veían a primera vista. Verlas tan lejos entre los edificios y la oscuridad, así como los gritos en la lejanía, le hacían temer más de su ambiente, ante como el peligro podría saltarle encima en cualquier lugar y de la nada.

No podía pensar de esa manera, necesitaba concentrarse y salir de ese lugar. Al acercarse a la edificación más cercana para saltar, noto con gran alivio que había un techo de madera del cual podría sujetarse si daba un buen salto.

Amarro la cámara a él y corrió lo más veloz que pudo, logrando así saltar al otro lado del edificio, con el único detalle de que la madera no era lo suficientemente confiable para sostenerlo, terminando cayendo y rompiendo, el techo de madera de un cuarto que formaba parte de la edificación.

Había caído en algo acolchonado, parecía un colchón ya gastado. Realmente apreciaba que estuviera ahí, le logro evitar algunos moretones y fracturas.

Al explorar, noto de inmediato que el lugar había sido abandonado desde hace tiempo, su cuerpo estaba bañando en polvo, su nariz picaba y lograba ver el polvo mantenerse a flote alrededor, siendo vistos también con la cámara y con la luz de la luna en el exterior.

Ahora mismo no podía quedarse quieto, se levantó y busco una salida del lugar, siendo una abertura entre dos paredes de madera la salida. Se alegró un poco al ver que podía moverse dentro de la desconocida zona, pero se quedó quieto al escuchar varias voces.

“Hemos encontrado a nuestro _amo_… pero no es él mismo… es como si fuera alguien diferente…”

“¿De qué diablos hablas?”

Waylon no quería interrumpir la plática de esos pacientes, decidió continuar con mucho silencio hacia la salida, sin poder evitar prestar atención de lo que hablaban, parecía incluso una conversación coherente. Sería lo más normal que ha escuchado en este lugar en realidad.

“Él esta allá, bajando las escaleras… hacia ese lugar donde están las máquinas de coser… lo único que no ha cambiado en él, es el deseo de buscar a su _ángel_, el deseo de buscar al _ángel_ que Dios le arrebato, el _ángel_ por el cual iniciamos esta guerra contra Dios… pero, las cosas que está haciendo…”

¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

¿Dios? ¿Ángel?

A partir de ahí no debía extrañarle esas palabras, sólo había locura en este lugar y para ser sincero, él no era una persona muy religiosa. Si algo que no había en este lugar, era la misericordia y la piedad de Dios. Con una mueca de cansancio, siguió su camino hacia algún indicio que le señalara que hubiera iluminación y un camino seguro.

Mientras se escabullía silenciosamente, la plática de esos pacientes siguió.

“Hay que despertarlo entonces de esa locura… algunos de nuestros compañeros lograron conseguir una salida por las tuberías y otros por las ventanas, la mayoría está escapando, pero algunos seguimos merodeando por nuestros camaradas, los que pueden salvar y estar heridos… hay que llevarnos a nuestro líder, sin importar que.”

“No podrás contra Eddie… es demasiado fuerte… debe haber otra manera, si tan sólo se acordara de nosotros… no puedo dejar a mi _amo_ atrás… él no lo haría si yo estuviera en la misma situación.”

Había algo en el nombre que le despertaba cierto sentimiento, uno entre mezcla de alivio y ansiedad, no lo entendía, pero, era como si ya hubiera conocido a esa persona, tal vez escuchado de él o visto, pero, no había duda de que Waylon lo había conocido.

“Dennis, estas asustado, te entiendo, pero…”

Por equivocación, Waylon causo mucho ruido al saltar de una superficie elevada de madera, ambos hombres salieron de la puerta, notando con impresión al joven rubio que sostenía la cámara.

Pero el objeto en sus manos no les llamó la atención a los pacientes, sino la piel blanca, parecida a la porcelana y su cabellera rubia.

Y sin dudas, el rostro, ambos hombres quedaron boquiabiertos al ver ante ellos, al _ángel_ que su _amo_ buscaba, el ángel al que había nombrado como suyo en el reino del infierno y los cielos.

Waylon no quería quedarse parado ahí, esperando a que esos hombres le hicieran quien sabe qué cosa. Se fue corriendo con la esperanza de buscar una salida, dejando atrás a los pacientes que conversaban.

Ambos no se rendían, le gritaban que parara, que no huyera, que sólo querían salvarlo.

“¡¿Qué hace él aquí!? ¡¿No debería estar en el reino de los cielos?!”

“Su padre lo habrá desterrado como a tantos otros ángeles en la historia.”

Waylon no tenía idea de la locura que ellos decían y no iba a quedarse para averiguarlo. Ya casi llegaba a la salida, parecía que, al subir a unas cajas, había un acceso a un lugar con unas escaleras hacia los niveles inferiores.

“¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡Es peligroso!”

Waylon no hizo caso por temor a una trampa y salto al otro lado de ese cuarto, notando como ambos pacientes lo miraban a través de la ventana.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, uno de ellos, con la voz algo tartamuda y más nerviosa, hablo.

“¡Amo! Por-por favor, ¡No lo lastime!”

“Mierda, necesitamos de más demonios para esto… lo matara si no lo reconoce… ¡Rápido!”

Y así, ambos pacientes se alejaron de la sección en la que Waylon se encontraba, dejando al rubio con muchas preguntas e incertidumbre.

Sin tener más camino, tomo las escaleras hacia lo que parecía un sótano. Era demasiado oscuro, así que saco su cámara para iluminarse. Mientras avanzaba entre las mesas y las máquinas de coser, podía escuchar una alegre melodía con algo de estática. Al acercarse más, era capaz de escuchar con mayor claridad la letra de la música y oler un aroma nauseabundo. Al acercarse en el espacio en donde unas mantas color crema cubrían algo y con iluminación, su mano empezó a temblar ante la atrocidad que estaba mirando.

Dos cuerpos simulando una escena de parto, con el padre sosteniendo a la mujer mutilada en cuestión y una cabeza adulta simulando la llegada del infante.

Era lo más impactante que había visto ahora y podía entender un poco los posibles peligros que esos pacientes le decían.

En un intento para mantenerse firme y escribir sus notas, tomo camino a otra sección del lugar, donde había una especie de motores sin usar en años, cada uno de ellos redondos y sin movimiento.

Un grito lo hizo perder la concentración y notar a alguien correr entre los gritos del lugar.

Se acercó con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, siendo un acceso de dos puertas.

Al intentar abrirla, su grito se haría sonar al ver a la enorme figura del otro lado de la puerta. Vistiendo entre varios pedazos de tela, un atuendo formal, similar al de un hombre al casarse.

“Cariño.”

***

Edward estaba incompleto, el miedo y la ira en él lo arropaban por medio de voces que lo llevaban a distintas direcciones. No importo a cuantos encontrara y tratara de convertirlos en su ángel, jamás les llegarían a los talones a su preciado ángel y cariño.

Pero en esta ocasión, un aroma, dulce y adictivo lo cautivo por completo. Dejo de seguir a un cuerpo humano que corría de forma maniaca y se concentró en esa fragancia.

No había duda, el aroma lo mareaba y un instinto se apodero de él. Tenía que encontrar esa fragancia, teniendo suerte al ver a la más preciosa criatura que sus ojos hubieran visto.

El pequeño estaba asustado, con su ropa sucia y con ligeras manchas de suciedad y sangre en su rostro. Se moría por tocar esa piel y limpiarla de toda esa suciedad.

Eddie no podía esperar, tenía que encontrar a su ángel, pero, al entrar, no lo podía ver a simple vista, debía ser tímido, por lo que no tenía que asustarlo.

“¿Te asuste? Realmente lo siento, no era mi intención.”

Eddie no podía ver ante tanta oscuridad, pero, ese sombreado le daba una sensación de alivio y protección, como, si fuera algo que lo acompañara para protegerlo.

Sabía que su ángel no le haría daño, algo en su corazón le avisaba que era distinto.

De repente, unas ligeras pisadas que sonaban atrás de su espalda le hicieron sonreír. Tan adorable, su pequeño ángel no quería ser atrapado. Sin duda, era tímido.

En ese caso, Eddie se aseguraría de no espantarlo demasiado.

Su alegría era tan grande, que no desistió en cantar su melodía favorita mientras lo buscaba.

“No me temas… yo sólo quiero amarte… mi ángel.”

Sin embargo, su preciada criatura no lo pensó dos veces y salto de la ventana de la segunda planta. Eddie trato de gritarle para que no lo hiciera, lo único que lograría seria lastimarse. Su corazón dolió cuando escucho sus quejidos de dolor.

No podía esperar, debía buscar una ruta para rescatarlo, no todas las almas que vagaban en este lugar eran igual de piadosas como él.

***

Waylon no sabía que hacer o a donde dirigirse, todo parecía un laberinto que lo llevaba a otro peor, rodeado de sangre y muerte.

El cantar y el sonar de pasos a la distancia de ese lunático no estaban ayudándolo a que mantuviera su compostura.

Trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo con su pierna herida y una sonrisa se puso en sus labios al notar que, en efecto, había una salida de ese horrible lugar, adornada con letras rojas, sentía que esa sería su salvación. Para su mala suerte, necesitaba de una llave para acceder.

¿En dónde diablos la encontraría?

Sin más que hacer, se dedicó a explorar, como en toda su travesía dentro del hospital. Debía haber algo que pudiera ayudarle, si no encontraba una llave, buscaría otra solución.

Sí, siempre existía otra manera de solucionar las cosas, la vida no era un plan, siempre había algo que lo cambiaba, por eso él debía adaptarse.

Adaptarse a todo, aunque rompiera las reglas.

_Romper las reglas_. Había algo en esa frase, no, no era por su significado. Alguien a quien amaba demasiado se la dijo. Si, era alguien que lo llenaba de mucha dicha.

¿Pero quién?

A partir de ahí, Waylon se sintió extraño. No por el horror a su alrededor, sino por ese sentimiento. No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero, sentía que esa situación, que esa conclusión, ya habían sido vividas en él. Que alguien muy querido le ayudo a tolerar esas conclusiones, alguien importante para él, le auxilio a no sentir tristeza.

¿Pero quién?

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

No era tiempo para fantasías que tal vez había imaginado o soñado, sin embargo, no podía negar que el recordatorio de eso le daba una extraña, pero agradable calidez en su corazón. 

Sin más, se dirigió a la oscura cocina de los pasillos, con algo de alegría al encontrar un par de baterías y una iluminación proveniente de la ventilación. Sin pensarlo dos segundos, se dirigió a tal acceso, ignoro por completo la mitad del cadáver que estaba incrustado y continuo su camino.

Al bajar en la nueva zona similar a una cancha de basquetbol, se quedó impactado al atestiguar con la cámara docenas de cuerpos mutilados y colgados, todos similares al cuerpo desnudo que simulaba el escenario de un parto.

Waylon estaba horrorizado de lo que era testigo, pero no podía quedarse, tenía que continuar si deseaba escapar, si deseaba volver con Lisa y sus niños.

Mientras caminaba, algo extraño pasaba, el ambiente se sintió pesado, y sentía como si se le dificultara moverse y lo que más le extraño, eran las voces que se escuchaban en el lugar.

_“No vayas… date la vuelta… no vayas…”_

Waylon volteo en todas partes, saco su cámara y la puso en visión nocturna para ver algo, y lo que vio, causo que gritara.

En el suelo, había varias sombras negras, cada sombra imitaba una silueta humana, no estaba seguro, pero podría apostar a que eran la misma cantidad que los cuerpos colgando.

_“Nuestro amo no te reconocerá… huye de aquí… te matará si te quedas… por favor… él morirá de tristeza si te pasa algo…”_

Waylon seguía maravillado por lo paranormal que estaba viendo.

¿Estaba alucinando?

¿De qué hablaban?

_“Declaramos la guerra a Dios y él nos ha castigado, él ha castigado a nuestro amo, él te ha castigado a ti… él ya no siente misericordia.”_

Waylon quería preguntar más, de quién hablaban, por qué involucraban a Dios en este horrible lugar y quién era ese _amo_ del que hablaban.

_“Es muy tarde…” _Dijo una de las sombras que estaba en frente de él señalando a algo que se encontraba detrás de Waylon.

Rebelando la entrada con dos puertas y con la poca iluminación en el interior, el rubio vio horrorizado al hombre que lo perseguía, con una sonrisa llena de alivio y con un afilado cuchillo en su mano derecha.

Waylon retrocedía con lentitud hacia la ventilación a la que había ingresado, completamente listo para huir.

“Mi ángel, ¿Por qué huyes de mí?” Dijo el hombre mientras caminaba en su dirección lentamente.

Waylon termino tropezando al atorar su pie en una de las tantas maderas descubiertas de la cancha deportiva. Dándole así oportunidad al pelinegro de agarrarlo.

Y al sentir el tacto de esos poderosos brazos, Waylon vio y sintió horror puro.

No sentía ese horror por ser capturado, sino por lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

De alguna extraña manera, el tacto hacia ese hombre le permitió ver una serie de imágenes y visiones que mostraban con detalle un escenario de trabajo, con herramientas filosas y cuerpos colgados por doquier, cada uno mutilado y provenientes de distintos varones.

Pero lo que lo hizo gritar y llorar de miedo, fue el presenciar como este hombre mutilaba a cada pobre alma que tenía la mala fortuna de quedar atrapado con él. Podía mirar, oler y sentir el desgarrador dolor de esa masacre, así como un miedo intenso a ese hombre que le hablaba con tanto cariño desde que se toparon cara a cara.

Al ya no soportar esas visiones, entre gritos, patadas y empujones, él logro que ese demonio lo soltase.

Para ese momento las sombras, ahora ya visibles con el ojo humano, se posicionaban detrás de ese asesino.

Waylon no paraba de gritar ante su escenario y ante las imágenes que su cerebro le mostro, las cuales podía seguir mirando si cerraba los ojos.

No quería parpadear y mirar tal horror, pero tampoco quería ver a ese asesino aproximándose.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en una esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño. Termino por colocarse en posición fetal y taparse la cara para oscurecer su panorama y no cerrar los ojos. Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar ante todo lo que había vivido.

Lo que presencio no era normal, todo era señal de que él estaba cayendo a la locura.

Ya no tenía rumbo, ya no tenía salvación, ya no podía seguir.

“Ya no más, ya no más, ya no más, ya no más, ya no más, ya no más, ya no más…” Repetía el rubio mientras se acurrucaba él mismo en el suelo, completamente perdido.

“Cariño… yo no te haría daño…” Fue ahí cuando Eddie lo entendió, todos los otros ángeles fallidos que tenía colgados debieron haberlo asustado. Pobre de su adorado ángel, debió sentirse aterrorizado. “Mi ángel, todas esas zorras… ellas no merecían estar con vida… pero tú no eres como ellas… tu eres diferente… puedo sentirlo.”

Waylon respiraba con horror al confirmar que esas extrañas visiones estaban muy cerca de la verdad.

Ese hombre frente a él fue el autor de semejante masacre.

“Mira… este es mi regalo para ti… lo reserve únicamente para ti…” Eddie mostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja una llave dorada. Waylon la miro, aun petrificado por la experiencia que acaba de tener.

“Esta llave nos llevara a una salida de este lugar… es mi regalo de bodas… planeaba dártelo cuando terminase nuestra ceremonia… pero quiero dártelo ahora.”

Eddie trato de cargarlo de nuevo, pero el joven le devolvió un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla, causando que el pelinegro mirara borroso, así como una ira llenándole en cuestión de minutos.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Cómo podía rechazar su hermoso regalo?

¿Por qué nadie aceptaba el amor que tenía que dar?

Su lindo, tímido y cuidadoso ángel, era una zorra como las demás después de todo.

“¡Trato una y otra vez! ¡Y todas ustedes me traicionan! ¡No mereces que te cuelgue!” 

En segundos, Waylon vio con horror como el hombre lo levanto de los brazos para aventarlo al suelo de madera. Se posiciono encima de él, listo para alzar el cuchillo mientras lo miraba con odio.

Waylon cerró los ojos por lo que vendría y rezo para que Lisa y sus niño no sufrieran de ningún mal de ahora en adelante.

“¡No!” Se escuchó en la distancia. Pero el grito no era de esas sombras, el grito era humano y provenía de un varón adulto.

Eddie y el rubio voltearon enseguida y notaron que no venía solo, detrás de él había dos pacientes que lo seguían mientras él caminaba.

Waylon notaba que el chico tenia cabello castaño, vestía unos pantalones color azul, junto a una camisa abotonada color blanca, la cual tenía cubierta por un chaqueta de cuero color marrón y con zapatos de la misma tonalidad.

Eso no era lo único que Waylon había notado, los pacientes que seguían a ese extraño civil eran los mismos pacientes que había encontrado en el pabellón femenino, los que lo perseguían para detenerlo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

“¡Ed! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacer?!” Dijo el civil mientras se acercaba a él de forma decidida y temeraria.

“¡Maldita zorra! ¡Te hare sufrir!” Eddie ignoro a Waylon por completo y se dirigió en la persona que le levantaba esa osadía. No saldría viva de ello.

“Maldición, ustedes dos tenían razón, mi padre le borro sus recuerdos.” Dijo el castaño, frunciendo el ceño, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero.

“Pero ya no más… la tiranía de nuestro padre va a acabar.”

A partir de ahí, los pacientes que se encontraban detrás del castaño, corrieron de inmediato y derrumbaron al pelinegro al suelo. Uno de ellos, lo agarro de la cabeza y le movió la barbilla para que abriera la boca.

Waylon fue testigo de lo más extraño que había presenciado en su vida. Las sombras que seguían del lado de ese asesino, se juntaron para poder sujetarlo también al notar que los dos pacientes no serían capaces de controlarlo, pero lo más impresionante, fue ver como el objeto que saco ese hombre de su bolsillo, comenzó a brillar, casi como si fuera una luz fugaz que destellaba en todas partes.

Sin perder tiempo, el chico deposito esa esfera de luz en la boca del pelinegro.

A partir de ahí, todos lo soltaron y comenzaron a alejarse.

Él comenzó a toser en el suelo y a gritar maldiciones por lo que hicieron, después, se calmó y unas respiraciones calmadas comenzaron en él, miro a su alrededor y comenzó a levantarse de manera calmada.

“¿Miles? ¿Dennis? ¿Graham?... que hacen aquí… qué está pasando.”

“¡Amo!” Gritaron ambos pacientes al notar que esa persona había mostrado alguna mejoría. Incluso Waylon podía escuchar a la distancia las risas de ambos.

“Waylon… ¿Dónde está mi ángel?... ¿Dónde está? Lo único que recuerdo fue que invadimos el reino de los cielos, pero cuando llegue, todo era una trampa y mi ángel…”

Y así, el pelinegro logro mirar en la dirección de Waylon, mostrando una sonrisa llena de alivio, con una mezcla de impresión y cariño que el rubio no lo creía capaz, siendo sólo las monstruosidades la única emoción con las que podría asociarlo.

“¡Cariño! ¡Ahí estas!”

Eddie hizo, cortésmente, a un lado al grupo de hombres y sombras que lo rodearon para acercarse al rubio.

El grupo trato de darle advertencias, que no se apresurara, pues no obtendría el resultado deseado.

Pero el pelinegro no podía esperar, quería sostener al ángel de su vida, a esa criatura que le robo el corazón la primera vez que las puertas del infierno se abrieron en el mundo humano. El día en que esos ojos color avellana causaron un brillo en su alma.

“Amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de…”

Pero antes de que esos fuertes brazos sostuvieran al joven, Waylon le arrojo un pedazo de madera suelto que tenía cerca.

Eddie se detuvo y se cubrió con sus manos para no sentir el dolor del impacto. Pero eso no lo lastimaba, lo que realmente le hería, era la reacción del amor de su vida, la angustia y el cuchillo afilado que atravesaba su corazón y estómago.

No podía estar pasando, no podía odiarle, su ángel jamás lo haría, no podía ser posible.

“¡Asesino! ¡Monstruo! ¡Aléjate de mí!” Gritaba Waylon mientras se arrastraba al suelo para huir, siendo un intento de levantarse, pero cayendo al suelo al resbalarse.

Podía sentir varios pasos acercándose a ellos, no había duda que esos extraños se estaban acercando a él.

“Ed… escucha… él no te recuerda… y lo único que ha visto de ti es esto…” El castaño le tomo el hombro y le hablo de forma dulce y comprensiva, mientras señalaba los obvios cadáveres colgados del techo.

“Nuestro padre… él les ha borrado la memoria y los ha colocado aquí… yo logre encontrar tus recuerdos, pero, lo recuerdos de Waylon han sido resguardados en el reino de los cielos…”

A partir de ahí, Eddie comprendió el contexto en el que estaba, miro a todos lados y paso ambas manos sobre su rostro, en un intento de no desmoronarse por completo ante tanta frustración y crueldad.

Jamás perdonaría lo que Dios le había hecho, a él y a su amado.

“Cariño… ¿Qué intente hacerte?... ¡Perdóname! ¡Yo no te haría semejante atrocidad!”

A pesar de su confesión, Waylon no le creía nada en absoluto, le dejo en claro entre gritos y patadas, que no creía nada de él. Que no lo amaba como él aseguraba hacerlo.

Miles miraba con impotencia la complicada situación que su padre había causado. No pudo evitar sentir mucho dolor por la pareja, no merecían este cruel castigo, cuando el único pecado que cometieron fue el amarse tanto.

Pero Miles sabía algo, no había tiempo que perder. Explicaría las cosas lo más claro posible, pues ya todos los demonios del lugar habían escapado, quedando solo cadáveres humanos.

El joven, detuvo a Eddie de sus acercamientos hacia el rubio y tomo camino para hincarse cerca de él y hablarle de forma calmada.

“Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte… sé que sonara muy loco, te entiendo si no me crees… pero, todos nosotros… no somos humanos…” A partir de ahí, Miles apunto en dirección de Eddie y del grupo de hombres y sombras que se encontraban alrededor del pelinegro. “Y ellos tampoco lo son… Eddie es un guardián, protege una de las cuatro puertas del infierno, y en lo personal él es el más poderoso de todos los demonios… esos chicos son sus sirvientes.” Waylon miraba al grupo de hombres, notando con un poco de sorpresa como el rostro de ellos estaba rodeado de preocupación.

El tal Eddie trato de hablar, pero el joven castaño le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se detuviera.

“Waylon… tu eres como nosotros… tu eres un ángel, tienes muchas habilidades, y puedo asegurarte, lo mucho que tu amas a Eddie… hasta el punto de querer retar a Dios en los cielos… créeme por favor…”

Todos se quedaron callados en ese instante, Waylon sólo mantenía algunas respiraciones con lentitud y miraba la explicación más absurda que había escuchado en su vida. El sentimiento causo que frunciera el ceño y le diera una mueca de enojo ante las tonterías que salieron de sus labios.

Justo cuando pensaba que podría escuchar algo de lógica en ese momento, la realización de eso lo hizo enfurecer más.

“Mentiroso…” 


	2. Lealtad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentí mucha pena por Eddie en este capítulo, pero no puedo evitar mi maldad interna cuando escribo T-T   
Quiero agradecerles por dejarme comentarios tan bonitos en esta historia T-T Me alegra que les gustara esta historia.   
¡Espero les guste y no duden en comentar!

_Sabiendo que la ira de Dios seria incontrolable hacia los humanos después de la muerte de su hijo en la tierra, Satanás engendro a cuatro demonios de su propia carne y sangre a través de los siglos. Cada uno cuidaría una puerta que daría equilibrio a su reinado. Esos portales fueron llamados Las Cuatro Puertas del Infierno. Sus cuatro hijos eran los únicos que las harían funcionar._

“No sé porque diablos pensé que me dirías algo lógico… me vienes a decir una sarta de tonterías.” Dijo Waylon, completamente cansado y harto.

Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a sacudirse toda la suciedad que su uniforme de prisionero tenia. No podía perder tiempo con esos lunáticos y mucho menos con Gluskin, ese hombre era un asesino despiadado y sin sentimientos.

“No puedo estar aquí… debo volver con mi esposa y mis hijos, ellos son lo único normal en estos momentos.” Waylon empezó a tomar rumbo con el fin de encontrar otra salida, lejos de todas aquellas personas y, en especial, de Eddie.

“No me crees ¿eh?, entonces mira esto.” Dijo el castaño con un tono lleno de seriedad.

Y de la nada, el rubio sintió en su espalda una fuerte ráfaga de viento, lo suficientemente intensa para que el joven rubio volteara ante tanto impulso.

Lo que miro, lo hizo tropezar y caer al suelo con fuerza.

Eddie intento acercársele para levantarlo, pero Miles lo detuvo.

Waylon miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y sorpresa a ese chico. Detrás de él, podía ver con claridad un par de hermosas alas de color café claro. El joven las extendió a todo su tamaño. Waylon sentía que ambas alas casi tocarían las dos paredes situadas en lo ancho de la cancha deportiva.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al notar el sonido que hacían y como se movían casi de forma amenazadora hacia él.

No podía ser real, los ángeles no existen. Todo eso es un cuento religioso.

“Puedes tocarlas si quieres si aún no estas convencido, te daría un aventón con ellas, pero el psiquiátrico tiene techos muy pequeños… tal vez cuando salgamos de aquí, eso sí, el chico que cuido se pondrá celoso.” Miles sonrió de lado al recordar a Chris, el niño que estaba asignado a su cuidado. El bebé que tanto adoraba consentir, ya era un niño de doce años, bastante alegre, imaginativo y algo caprichoso cuando no obtenía lo que deseaba. Aun así, ese niño era un maravilloso chico. En esos años, el pequeño logro ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

Esa sonrisa y aura que Miles trataba de reflejar en Waylon parecían dar resultado. Waylon se acercaba a él como si fuera un animal curioso. Toco las alas y se sorprendió de lo grandes, resistentes y suaves que se sentían al tacto.

“No puedo creerlo…” Decía cada palabra con toda verdad. Definitivamente estaba soñando. Debía haber alguna manera lógica de explicar todo aquello.

“Lamento interrumpirlos, pero, debemos irnos de aquí… no sabemos si los ángeles vendrán a buscarnos.” Dijo Dennis interrumpiéndolos y despertándolos del instante de impresión.

“Él tiene razón… Waylon, por favor, confía en mi… en nosotros… al menos te he probado lo que somos.”

Waylon seguía aun escéptico a todo este asunto. Además, había un detalle que el rubio recordó y que no tenía sentido para él.

“Tu dijiste que soy un ángel, ¿Cómo es que yo no tenga alas o marcas de ellas?... perdóname, pero me parece difícil de creer.”

En ese instante, Miles oculto sus alas en otra bocanada de viento. Se acercó a Waylon y lo sujeto de forma tranquila en sus hombros, haciéndole mirar a sus ojos.

“Nuestro padre… él…”

El joven ingeniero no entendía lo que estaba pasando, el chico alado que estaba frente a él lo miraba con mucha tristeza, como si tratara de decirle una terrible noticia. Inclusive, Eddie y los demás demonios lo miraron con mucha compasión, pero Eddie, mostraba una mueca llena de ira y frustración.

“Él te arranco las alas… te castigo al enterarse de tu relación con Eddie… y te puso en la tierra, dándote una vida falsa… pero él no te alejo del reino de los cielos, así que se las arregló para que trabajaras cerca de los ángeles… este psiquiátrico es una creación de nuestro padre… él te amaba, es por eso que te dio una vida feliz como humano… pero todo eso es falso…”

Waylon no podía ni imaginar esa historia tan loca, pero, ya había presenciado tantas cosas, que tal vez no eran algo derivado de su locura. Eran tal vez de algo más.

“Es mi culpa… cariño, lo que te paso, fue por mi culpa… no fui fuerte para detenerlo.”

Waylon lo miraba con mucha confusión, pero con sentimientos extraños dentro de él. Ese asesino que se disculpaba con él, no quería ni escucharlo, pero, su corazón dolía al escuchar ese tono de voz tan dolido.

¿Por qué? Ese hombre era un monstruo. Los únicos que parecían entenderlo eran esos dos pacientes que lo acompañaban. Uno de ellos deposito una mano en su hombro como apoyo ante su desdicha.

“Todos nosotros tenemos poderes y habilidades que nos hacen únicos… cuando tocaste a Eddie… usaste tus poderes sin querer… lo recuerdas ¿verdad?”

No podía ser posible, no podía referirse a las imágenes que vio de él, tal y como si fueran una película de horror ante cada asesinato y mutilación realizada.

“Ese es uno de tus tantos dones, tienes la habilidad de ver el pasado de los demonios, ángeles y humanos cuando los tocas o cuando los ves… gracias a ese don, uno de tus tantos roles como ángel, era decidir quién iba al cielo o al infierno… como nuestro padre ha perdido el control de este psiquiátrico, ya ha perdido control sobre ti y Eddie… es por eso que tus poderes regresaran poco a poco.” 

¿Debería creerle? Estaba muy confundido con tanta información que apenas podía procesar.

“Mira, te contare todo lo que sé, pero no aquí, no podemos seguir aquí y con riesgo de que nuestro padre nos encuentre… iremos con alguien que nos protegerá, ni _él_ se acerca a esa persona… si no te convencemos, te prometo que te dejaremos ir por tu cuenta. Por favor Waylon, confía en nosotros.”

Había muchas voces en él, demasiadas, todas hablando al mismo tiempo de lo que podría llegar a ser, de los peligros que podría correr al lado de estas personas, pero todo esto le mostraba algo tan alejado. Ese chico era sin duda un ángel, no había una ilusión óptica y él mismo toco esa evidencia, e incluso sabia la extraña experiencia que tuvo al tocar a Eddie.

Aun así, quería dejar las cosas en claro.

“Cuando estemos a salvo… ¿me ayudarías a encontrar a mi familia?… mi esposa Lisa y mis dos niños… iré contigo si me prometen eso.”

Miles asintió con lentitud y le sonrió de lado a Waylon.

“Te lo prometo… yo mismo te llevare con ellos cuando estemos a salvo.”

El rubio decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto y seguir al lado del grupo, el resto de ellos le sonreía con mucha confianza, a excepción de Eddie, su mirada era en lo general algo melancólica.

No paso mucho para cuando llegaron a la puerta con la letra de salida en tono rojizo, usaron la llave de Eddie y pasaron un largo camino entre los pasillos.

En ese mismo instante, todas aquellas sombras oscuras que acompañaban a Eddie, por órdenes de él mismo, habían huido por las ventanas y puertas del psiquiátrico, haciéndolas estallar hasta hacerlas pedazos. Ellos le prometieron entre susurros que lo encontrarían en el mundo demoniaco.

Después de eso, Miles se aseguró de guiarlos con señales en sus manos para que tuvieran mucho cuidado, Waylon miraba impactado lo que parecían la llegada de militares uniformados, en otras palabras, mercenarios de Murkoff, soldados para limpiar el trabajo.

Waylon no podía mirar con mucho detalle en esa zona, sólo se concentraba en escapar y en no chocar con ninguno de los presentes.

Era una pena que Eddie no pensara lo mismo, pues caminaba con Waylon de lado a lado, no lo tocaba o chocaba con él, pero su imponente figura no lo dejaba solo.

“¡Amo! Mire, hay una salida.” Dijo uno de los pacientes que lo acompañaban y, sin dudarlo, Miles les ordeno que lo siguieran hasta la puerta de la entrada principal.

Waylon sentía un enorme dolor en sus pies, tanto por las ampollas y por las raspaduras al estar con los pies descalzos, pero eso no lo detuvo, se concentró en seguir a los demás y correr en el resto del camino de terracería, alejándose cada vez más del psiquiátrico y afrontado un amanecer casi rojizo y bastante luminoso.

El silencio a su alrededor le hacían sentirse extraño, de hecho, no paraba de mirar hacia atrás en la zona del edificio.

Era difícil de explicar, pero sentía que algo o alguien los estaba observando. No le gustaba el sentimiento de ello, pero, no podía perder la esperanza de que una vez a salvo, él se encontraría con Lisa y sus niños. Ellos eran el único motor que lo movían en esos momentos.

Aun así, ese sentimiento de incertidumbre no lo dejaba tranquilo, temía que algo malo les ocurriese en esos momentos mientras caminaban. Era eso o el hecho de que Eddie se quedaba hasta atrás del grupo. Podía sentir su mirada desde su espalda.

“¿Estas bien Waylon?... parece que algo te molesta.” Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Eddie le hizo una pregunta para despertarlo de sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Su vida había caído en picada y en un completo desastre. Él estaba envuelto con supuestos ángeles y demonios y lo peor de todo era que uno de ellos era un asesino y uno muy peligroso.

A pesar de eso, le daba vueltas al asunto cuando Miles le confeso ese detalle. Que él y Eddie eran una pareja, eso no era posible. Él estaba casado, de ese matrimonio tuvo dos hermosos niños. Además, no sentía ninguna atracción. No quería darle vueltas al asunto, pero, la presencia de Eddie lo ponían un tanto nervioso.

“Estoy bien… sólo…”

“¡Tus pies! ¡Están sangrando!” Dijo casi horrorizado y con un tono de voz fuerte que el grupo tuvo que voltear para mirar la escena.

Sin previo aviso, Eddie se le acercó para cargarlo en sus brazos rápidamente. Comenzó a caminar con el mismo ritmo y no mostraba ninguna mueca de esfuerzo, era como si Waylon fuera una pluma en sus brazos.

Le daba más vergüenza al ver la mira fija de los demás y como estaba siendo cargado como una doncella en peligro.

¿Qué estaba mal con este hombre?

“¡Estoy bien! Por favor, ¡Bájame!”

“Por supuesto que no, no dejare que te lastimes más.”

La mirada tan seria, pero con preocupación, le causaron que pusiera una mueca de nerviosismo. Sentía tanta pena, pero, su fuerza física no era para nada comparada con la de Eddie.

Quería protestar más, pero veía como una Volkswagen combi color menta se les acercaba. Miro a los demás y se percató de que Miles le hacía señales al auto. Era probable que conociera al conductor, el cual, al verlo mejor, se percató de que se trataba de una mujer afroamericana con pelo chino oscuro, el cual, tenía sujeto en un chongo. Sólo se veía un riso deslizarse del lado de su juvenil rostro. Vestía una playera de resaque color blanca y unos jeans azules.

“La caballería vino.” Dijo Miles mientras se acercaba al transporte. La mujer deslizo la puerta y, de ésta, Waylon pudo notar a un niño de cabello rubio y un poco gordito, vestía una sudadera color lila junto a una playera negra y unos pantalones azules.

“¡Miles!” Gritaba el infante mientras se le aventaba al angel. Miles fue muy hábil y lo sujeto para cargarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

“Perdona que lo trajera, insistió en venir.” Dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa y movió su mano para saludar al resto del grupo. 

La llegada de esa combi y la intervención del menor, parecieron lograr que Waylon bajara de los brazos de Eddie, quien ya no opuso resistencia cuando el rubio movió su cuerpo para que lo bajaran.

“¡¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte?! ¡Yo podía ayudarte!” Decía el niño mientras movía su mueca en un intento de hacer puchero.

“Aún eres muy pequeño Chris… dejare que me ayudes cuando seas más fuerte, por ahora, tú debes de dejar esto a los grandes… bien, chicos, subamos... iremos a un lugar seguro.”

Todos comenzaron a subir de inmediato, siendo Waylon y Eddie los últimos. Lo curioso de los demás, era que se sentaron de manera que él y Eddie pudieran compartir los asientos hasta atrás.

Waylon no quería verse grosero y decidió sentarse sin protestar, tomando el asiento en la ventana, mientras que Eddie se sentaba a su lado, pero, guardando la distancia. Delante de ellos, estaban Miles y el pequeño rubio. Mientras que en los asientos de enfrente y cerca de la piloto, estaban los dos sirvientes de Eddie. Waylon podía ver como miraban disimuladamente hacia atrás.

Durante el camino, la incertidumbre volvió a Waylon y no pudo evitar el mirar hacia atrás, notando al psiquiátrico a la lejanía. Realmente no le gustaba el sentimiento de ser observado. Era como si alguien lo viera desde lejos. Decidió dejar de mirar hacia atrás, pero, eso no le ayudo a no sentir ese miedo.

***

“Padre, ruego tu perdón… hemos fallado…”

Dijo el ángel con mucha rectitud y seriedad en una oficina bellamente adornada, la enorme ventana permitía que se filtrara la luz de forma hermosa. Sus palabras salieron de él en un intento por tratar de ahogar su odio al fallar en una tarea muy sencilla e importante. Se odiaba a él mismo por haberle decepcionado.

“Tú no me decepcionas Jeremy… sé que hiciste todo lo posible para mantener mis mandatos… lo que ha ocurrido no es tu culpa.”

Siempre admiraría el don de su padre para leer sus sentimientos, así como el apoyo y cariño que siempre le daba cuando se sentía desilusionado.

“Estas equivocado padre, yo debí prever que…”

“Hijo mío, nadie predeciría que algunos de los nuestros ayudarían a que se diera este caos… de hecho me has abierto los ojos, ahora sé que no todos mis hijos me son leales, pude entenderlo gracias a ti Jeremy…”

Jeremy le dio una sonrisa de lado, pero, no quería fallarle más. Decidió que lo mejor sería idear un plan.

“Traeré a Waylon de vuelta... cueste lo que cueste… me preocupa que haya escapado con ese demonio. Si están juntos, es probable que Waylon pueda ser seducido de nuevo.”

“No pasara… Waylon no es el mismo ángel iluso y Edward le ha mostrado su verdadera naturaleza… Waylon lo aborrecerá con el tiempo. Debiste ver el susto que tuvo al ver las atrocidades que Edward cometió en su estado de delirio… no es posible que él sienta amor por eso…” Su padre reía con mucha satisfacción al aclarar lo último, como si realmente le divirtiera esa situación, en lugar de estar preocupado. “Además, Waylon volverá por su familia… yo voy a influir en ello… la única tarea que tengo para ti hijo mío, es la siguiente… sé que no fallaremos.”

***

“Suéltame por favor…”

“Pero estas herido… yo puedo curarte…”

Todos en la combi escuchaban y miraban en instantes la penosa escena.

En el resto del camino, Eddie hacia sus mejores intentos para acercarse a su preciado ángel, trato de hablar con él, pero el rubio a penas le dirigía la palabra o miraba. Y cuando trataba de ayudarle con la herida de sus pies, Waylon se enojaba.

Los demonios miraron con mucha pena a su amo, siendo torturado por tanto rechazo. Si hubiera algo que pudieran hacer, sacrificarían cualquier cosa si eso le daba sosiego a su líder.

“Waylon… dale una oportunidad… Eddie tiene habilidades curativas, él sólo quiere ayudarte.” Dijo Miles mientras se volteaba para mirarlos, el pequeño infante hizo lo mismo, pero posiciono sus brazos en la punta del asiento para apoyarse y mirarlos con curiosidad y simpatía.

El rubio miro a Miles y después a Eddie, notando la preocupación que esos ojos azules mostraban, podía notarlos a pesar de sus heridas en el rostro y ojos.

“Mis heridas no son tan importantes, deberías curarte tu primero… tus ojos, tu rostro… están muy lastimados.”

“No, mi ángel. Tu eres mi prioridad, te sanare primero y después pensare en mí mismo.”

Un latido salto en Waylon, no lo conocía y aun así estaba dispuesto a ponerlo de prioridad.

¿Por qué hacía esto? No podía evitar el sentirse más vergüenza.

Se dejó convencer por la situación y por curiosidad, quería ver como seria esa dichosa sanación.

Waylon cambio la posición al sentarse, apoyando su espalda en la ventana de la combi y subiendo sus pies de forma tímida en las entrepiernas de Eddie.

El pelinegro sujeto sus pies y comenzó a murmurar frases incomprensibles para el joven. Era como si susurrara algo al revés. De repente, el rubio miro como una neblina negra rodeaba las manos de su sanador. En ese momento, comenzó a pasar sus manos en toda la suela de sus pies.

Waylon gimió un poco al sentir una mezcla de dolor acompañada con alivio. Como esa sensación agradable que se sentía cuando descansabas la espalda en la cama después de un largo día de trabajo.

Cuando termino, miro asombrado como la suela de sus pies estaba completamente curada y limpia. Como si jamás hubiera pisado el suelo descalzo.

Al ver tantas cosas fuera de lo normal, poco a poco iba entendiendo que esto era real. Que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño o locura.

Un demonio lo sano y un ángel lo ayudo a escapar. Vio sus alas y las toco.

Todo era, sin lugar a dudas, real.

“Muchas gracias.” Dijo con algo de pena, pero trato de hacer la mejor sonrisa para agradecer a su salvador.

Eddie le sonrió de oreja a oreja e intento tocar su rostro, pero Waylon se alejó un poco, como si estuviera asustado.

El demonio detuvo sus avances y se conformó con sonreírle con mucha alegría.

“¡Wow! ¿Cuándo tendré poderes como esos? Realmente quiero ser fuerte como mi familia y como tú.” Dijo el infante lleno de admiración ante la habilidad que Eddie mostro.

“Espera un poco más… sé que no tardaran en salir.” Dijo Miles al menor, quien reacciono con una mueca seria que después remplazo por una juguetona al aventársele a Miles y darle cosquillas. El ángel solo se concentraba en reír al notar ese espirito juguetón que tenía.

Al terminar con sus cosquilleos, se quedó abrazando a Miles.

“Cuando los tenga, ¡Te voy a proteger! ¡A ti y a todos!”

Miles lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le apretaba las mejillas cariñosamente.

“Tú ya tienes un poder Chris.”

El niño, emocionado mientras daba brincos de victoria, preguntó de cuál se trataba.

“Tienes el poder de ser adorable… todos caen rendidos ante ti.”

El niño lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados al perder las ilusiones de tener realmente una habilidad que sirviera.

El niño sólo se carcajeo y le dijo a Miles que iría a sentarse un rato con su hermana mayor.

“Ese pequeño… ¿También sabe lo que ustedes son? ¿Él es tu hijo o hermano?” Pregunto Waylon con mucha curiosidad.

Miles lo miro con una sonrisa y volteo al asiento del copiloto para asegurarse de que Chris estuviera sentado cerca de la chica.

“Sí, en su doceavo cumpleaños él se enteró de la verdad, ya no pudimos ocultarle nada… él es bueno guardando secretos… oh, y no es un pariente mío… Recuerdas que soy un ángel ¿verdad?”

Waylon asentía por la obvia pregunta.

“Hay muchos tipos de ángeles… yo soy lo que los humanos llaman, un ángel de la guarda… me encargo de cuidar a los humanos, de su nacimiento hasta su muerte… ese niño es mi responsabilidad.”

Eso lo podía ver, él niño era muy cariñoso con Miles. Se notaba la buena comunicación entre ellos y el respeto mutuo. Le recordaban al amor genuino que él tenía con sus dos pequeños. A esos días cuando acampaban en el bosque y dedicaban siempre los días de pesca y nado. Cantando canciones de Pasty Klein, para reír después de las conspiraciones sobre extraterrestres y fantasmas.

Una sonrisa se mostró en él y le dio ánimos para continuar su postura, feliz de que estará pronto con ellos.

No tenía idea noción del tiempo, pero, sentía que ya habían pasado varias horas. Cuando pregunto a donde se dirigían, ellos le avisaron que iban a Arizona, a un rancho, perteneciente a la familia de su conductora y del pequeño.

En el camino, Waylon no paraba de sentir curiosidad, se animó a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

“Todos me han dicho que me castigaron, me borraron los recuerdos y que en realidad soy un ángel… pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran?” Dijo mientras daba una disimulada mirada a todos los presentes. Notando que la chica tosió para aclarar su garganta y que los sirvientes de Eddie dejaron de mirar en su dirección, con rostros avergonzados.

Miles le dio una mirada acusadora a Eddie y hablo.

“¿Se lo dices tú o yo?”

Eddie se rasco la cabeza y se volteo un poco para mirar a Waylon cara a cara. A pesar de las heridas en su rostro, el rubio era capaz de ver lo rojo de sus mejillas.

“Cariño… umm… tu y yo… mira, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, expresan su amor en formas muy íntimas.” Eddie comenzó a mover sus dedos, y Waylon comenzó a sentirse como un niño al que le explican un tema delicado sobre la sexualidad.

“Tú y yo nos enamoramos… y bueno… oh diablos, esto que estoy hablando es tan vulgar…” Eddie tenía su rostro completamente rojo, algo cómico de ver para Waylon si no fuera de él de quien estaban hablando.

No basto tanto tiempo para comprender que había una alta probabilidad del 99.9 % de que él había tenido relaciones sexuales con este demonio que tenía sentado al lado.

“¡Oh muy bien!... ya no tienen que decir más, ya entendí a donde quieren llegar.” Dijo en un tono muy fuerte y con mucha vergüenza. Una parte de él se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

La verdad, Waylon sentía tanta vergüenza y más aún por tanto público.

“Entonces, tu y yo realmente fuimos pareja… ahora entiendo… no recuerdo nada de reglas, pero, no creo que a Dios le hubiera agradado que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, somos muy diferentes.” Dijo Waylon casi al azar para cambiar el tema de conversación, por desgracia, sus palabras parecían herir a Eddie. Se maldijo internamente porque esa no era su intención.

Además, ¿Por qué lo tomaba tan a pecho? Waylon no recordaba nada. No era para tanto.

“No somos tan distintos cariño, varios demonios fueron ángeles o humanos en el pasado… mi padre fue un ángel caído… no somos tan diferentes… tú me dijiste esas palabras cuando estábamos juntos… en ese tiempo sentía que no te merecía… siempre sabias como hacerme sentir mejor y desaparecer mis incertidumbres.”

Waylon no podía evitar sentir culpa, no sólo por su triste y desgarrador tono de voz, sino por el hecho de que este hombre lo quería, insistía en decir que lo amaba. Pero Waylon no lo amaba, el amor de su vida es Lisa y se sentía tan mal por este pobre hombre. El que estuviera atado en un amor que tal vez jamás le correspondería.

No quiso decirle eso a Eddie, no quiso mover la mesa con esos pensamientos, así que decidió seguir la conversación.

“Suena al tipo de cosas que yo diría… siempre me esforzaba para que nadie se sintiera triste, en eso tienes razón.” Le dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa de lado. Teniendo el mismo gesto correspondido.

“Quiero saber más, de ustedes… si Eddie es un demonio… ¿Qué hace él exactamente?... hasta donde sé, los demonios comen almas o hacen pactos con humanos o posesiones.” Se sentía ridículo por lo que estaba hablando, porque esa información la basaba por todas las películas y mitos de terror sobre lo paranormal. No tenía fuentes fiables de eso y mucho menos al ser un tema tan ficticio.

“Si podemos hacer eso… en mi caso, yo cuido una puerta perteneciente al infierno… soy el encargado de cuidar el mundo demoniaco. Yo me aseguro de que esos demonios no causen estragos y hagan tareas para darle equilibrio a nuestro mundo, el humano y el de los cielos… la mayoría de ellos son muy fieles a mi… ellos se unieron a mi lucha cuando ataque el reino de los cielos.”

“¿Por qué lo atacaste si debías mantener el equilibrio?”

Eddie lo miro y le sujeto la mejilla, apenas rosándola con la yema de sus dedos. Esa suave piel y el aroma que el ángel portaban lo estaban volviendo loco, si no hubiera tantos presentes, lo tomaría en ese mismo instante y se uniría a él, a ese calor y placer que él y solo él le daba.

“Porque Dios te alejo de mi… cuando te capturo, yo le dije que tú y yo nos amábamos y que nos iríamos al mundo de los humanos… tu y yo queríamos formar una familia… pero ese anciano no lo permitió, nos separó y nos borró la memoria y puedo asegurarte que se encargó de que yo sufriera un infierno como mortal por estos doce años… pero, estamos juntos ahora, y sé que podremos ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria.”

Eddie le tomo de la mano y Waylon no alejo el gesto esta vez. Se quedó mirándolo con preocupación y con cierta incertidumbre. Había algo paranormal en todo lo que había vivido, eso no iba negarlo, ni la existencia de los ángeles y demonios que lo habían rescatado, pero, no recordaba nada de Eddie.

Diablos, ni siquiera sentía ese amor del que él habla. Describe todo como si Waylon fuera la joya más preciada, pero, él no sentía eso.

Él era sólo Waylon, un ingeniero en software, un ser ordinario.

No, no un humano. Él es alguien distinto, su habilidad de ver el pasado de cualquiera fue la prueba de ello. Era como si la puerta de algo que tenía muy oculto se hubiera abierto de repente.

“Gracias… supongo.” Respondió sin más al no saber si quiera cómo reaccionar. No podía ser irrespetuoso con las personas que lo ayudaron a escapar, pero, no sentía que era sabio el dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Sin duda, necesitaba ver lo necesario para mantenerse firme y saber que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Esa aura de paciencia y de tranquilidad, fue compartida con todo el mundo. Algunos tenían sus propios temas de platica, por ejemplo, esos demonios platicaban con la conductora, mientras que el pequeño Chris se acercaba a Miles para platicar con él de las cosas divertidas que podrían hacer en casa. Incluso, el infante había invitado al trio de adultos a que jugaran con él en su consola de nintendo Wii el juego de Super Mario bros. Una sonrisa se le puso al rubio y sin dudar, pues él les había comprado esa consola con varios juegos de estreno que salieron la navidad pasada a sus niños.

Ojalá el pequeño Chris tenga el juego de Mario Kart, nadie vencía a Waylon en las carreras, no tenía piedad ni con sus dos pequeños.

***

La llegada al rancho había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La zona desértica de Arizona rodeaba todo el camino de terracería. A lo lejos, podía observar la zona urbana del lugar, parecía que había una ciudad cercana a la vivienda.

Otro punto era eso, la vivienda. Waylon se había imaginado un lugar bastante humilde y pequeño, pero, literalmente se quedó boqui abierto al ver como el lugar parecía una mansión hecha de madera muy preciosa y bien puesta, tenía dos pisos y una anchura enorme, casi el doble de aquella cancha en donde estaban aquellos cuerpos colgados.

En la entrada tenía un camino guiado por cercas blancas de madera y podía ver un letrero con letras legibles, el titulo de _Walker Ranch_. Al lado de la casa, había varios animales.

El ingeniero logro contar entre cinco o cuatro vacas libres en la pequeña pradera. Un corral para unos cuantos cerdos pequeños, tres caballos y una pequeña casita de madera para las gallinas. También, miro como detrás del hogar, había unas cuantas hectáreas de cultivos.

Estaba realmente impresionado por la belleza del rancho, de la entrada, apareció una hermosa mujer. De cabello castaño claro y largo. No dudo en correr hasta la combi y abrir la puerta.

“¡Mamá!” Chris salió como un rayo veloz y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a la hermosa mujer.

“¡¿Están todos bien?! ¡¿Funciono el rescate?!”

La chica afroamericana levanto su pulgar en señal de victoria y le guiño el ojo a la joven madre.

La mujer saco un suspiro y les dio la bienvenida a su hogar.

“Estoy tan aliviada ¡Pasen! Deben estar muertos de hambre y exhaustos, mis hijas prepararon sus camas para que duerman un poco si lo desean.”

La oferta era tan tentadora, Waylon no había dormido en toda la noche del incidente y su cuerpo parecía pedirle eso a gritos, pero, lo que le pediría primero sería una ducha.

Antes de darle palabras de agradecimiento, la mujer se presentó.

“Por cierto, mi nombre es Lilian Walker, bienvenidos a mi hogar.” 

Waylon no dudo en saludarle y presentarse mientras bajaba del transporte.

“Un gusto, soy Waylon Park, gracias por darnos su ayuda.”

La mujer le sonrió con algo de sorpresa y le saludo con mucha fuerza, realmente le impresionaba el fuerte agarre de la mujer.

Decidió ignorar tal detalle y concentrarse en los otros, notando así, como los demonios, Dennis y Graham, se arrodillaron y colocaron sus manos en el suelo. Tal escena le recordaba a Waylon esa pose de respeto que los japoneses hacían ante alguien de alto rango.

“Señora… muchas gracias por darnos refugio… sabemos que esto podría ser un inconveniente para usted.” Dijo Dennis con una voz algo tímida y con cierto temor ante la mujer.

“Agradezco su formalidad… pueden levantarse… no se preocupen, _él_ sabe que no puede pisar mis dominios, él no tiene jurisdicción aquí… de hecho les tengo una buena noticia… sus compañeros han sanado… los están esperando.”

Ambos demonios no podían creer lo que escuchaban, se levantaron de inmediato y miraron con una sonrisa a Eddie, quien no dudo en corresponderle el gesto.

Los dos demonios pidieron permiso para entrar en el hogar y se disculparon por retirarse.

La mujer miro a Waylon con una sonrisa, para después invitar a los demás para que accedieran a su hogar. El pequeño Chris no se separaba de su madre, a quien le sujetaba la mano con mucho cariño. El infante le contaba como fue el resto del camino, mientras que la mujer se encargó de escucharlo con atención.

Waylon sentía que había algo extraño en esa mujer, definitivamente sabia de la situación en la que estaban. Conocía a los demonios y parecía que tenían algún tipo de colaboración.

Lilian no era una persona normal.

Al entrar, el joven ingeniero podía sentir la presencia de varias personas. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que la gran mayoría de ellos, eran los pacientes de Mount Massive. Todos ellos estaban esparcidos en la zona del hogar, en la enorme sala, la cocina y varios sentados en las escaleras y el suelo mientras tenían en sus manos algunas botellas con agua y vendajes en el cuerpo.

Cuando los vieron entrar, todos se quedaron inmediatamente en silencio. Miraron al grupo y se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, se dirigieron a Eddie y no paraban de arrodillarse, de tomar su mano, sus piernas y ponerse a llorar de alegría y tristeza al verlo de nuevo, completamente mejor y estable.

“¡Amo!”

“¡Pensamos que Dios lo había destruido!”

“¡¿Se encuentra bien?!”

“¡Perdónenos!”

Varios gritos y suplicas de perdón se hacían oír al instante, mientras que Eddie les sonreía y los calmaba diciendo que todo estaba bien. Que no debían sentirse mal y llenarse de angustia.

“Amo… le fallamos… no logramos vencer a Dios y por eso, usted padeció siendo un humano por doce años… no merecemos seguir con vida… no merecemos servirle.”

Todos los pacientes comenzaron a inclinar la cabeza en señal de esa aceptación a tal punto de vista.

“Claro que no me han fallado… lograron salir con vida y… aunque Dios nos separó, él no tuvo la victoria este día porque nos hemos reunido… además, he encontrado a mi ángel… nosotros hemos ganado este día... no él, y nos aseguraremos de que él no vuelva a ganar.”

Todos los pacientes se llenaron de alivio y dieron gritos de victoria ante lo que su amo había establecido. Sus sentimientos eran una condicional de lo que Eddie sentía.

“Vuelvan al mundo de los demonios… ya han padecido suficiente por mi causa… incluso esos delirios que tuve me hicieron mutilar a mi propia gente, pero, regresare a la normalidad a todos aquellos que han caído por mi mano… ¡Regresen al mundo de los demonios! Les prometo regresar cuando organice las cosas en el mundo humano.” Eddie levanto la mano para enfatizar sus órdenes, de repente, varios pacientes se volvieron humo negro, como esas sombras que Waylon miro debajo de los cuerpos colgados. Se fueron como si una ráfaga de viento los guiara, dejando el lugar vacío mientras se iban.

El rubio y el pequeño Chris miraban admirados como se esparcían en la vegetación y otros hundiéndose en el suelo.

Todos los pacientes, demonios, esos sirvientes se habían ido sin dejar rastro alguno de su partida, desaparecieron y ni la luz podía auxiliarles para verlos.

Los únicos en quedarse fueron Dennis y Graham.

“Amo, sabemos lo que ha dicho, pero, no queremos irnos todavía.” Dijo Dennis con mucha preocupación mientras sujetaba la mano de Eddie.

“Es cierto que estaríamos más seguros en el mundo demoniaco, pero, nos aterra que usted sea capturado de nuevo… así que no nos iremos hasta que el peligro pase.”

Por un momento, Waylon sentía que Eddie se enojaría con ellos. De algo que sabía de Gluskin era que él era el tipo de persona que no aceptaba que lo desobedecieran.

Eddie les dio un abrazo fraternal a esos demonios y les agradeció por la lealtad extrema que tenían hacia él.

Quien solía ser el novio en el psiquiátrico, estaba aquí, siendo un líder adorado y firme por todos aquellos que a primera vista eran pacientes, pero no eran eso, eran sujetos con poderes sobrenaturales. Eran demonios.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo aquí, Waylon se daba cuenta de que caía mas en este mundo ficticio. Este mundo real.

Eddie se quedó mirándolo y comenzó a acercársele, pero en segundos, un grupo de jóvenes mujeres se le acercaron a Eddie, haciendo que Waylon se hiciera a un lado por causa de los pequeños empujones.

“¡Es un placer tenerlo en nuestra casa! ¡Sea bienvenido!”

“¡Mucho gusto Edward! Soy Heather, cualquier cosa que necesite ¡No dude en pedirlo!” 

“Ayudamos a preparar el almuerzo, ¡Debe estar hambriento!”

Las seis mujeres no dejaban a Eddie tranquilo, algunas lo abrazaban del brazo, otras lo saludaban de la mano. Lo común en ellas era como se veían felices e hipnotizadas por tenerlo en la casa.

Al rubio no le impresionaba, a pesar de las heridas en su rostro y el traje algo sucio, Eddie era atractivo a la vista.

“Olvídenlo desesperadas, él es de Waylon… ríndanse, vengan, les mostrare sus habitaciones Edward.” Dijo la conductora de la combi mientras las despegaba literalmente de Eddie. Se disculpó con el demonio por la vergonzosa escena de sus hermanas y lo guio hacia las escaleras. En esos segundos, el grupo de mujeres comenzó a platicar después de refunfuñar por la separación y cese a la charla.

“No puedo creerlo… Uno de los guardianes del infierno, ¡Esta en nuestra casa!”

“¡Debí usar una ropa más bonita! Me vio con estos harapos.”

“Mmm, me pregunto cuanto tiempo lo tendremos en casa.”

“¡Es más guapo en persona! ¿Le vieron esos pectorales?... no hay duda de porque él es el más fuerte de los demonios.” Esa última chica mantenía los ojos cerrados y se tocaba ambas mejillas por la emoción.

Eddie parecía ser alguien demasiado popular ahora que Waylon lo notaba. El pelinegro ya iba subiendo las escaleras y las mujeres no dejaban de admirarlo.

“¡Waylon! Sígame, le mostrare la habitación.” Dijo la chica mientras le hacia la señal para que la siguiera por las escaleras.

“¡Ya voy!” Waylon camino al lado de esas mujeres, sin mirarlas, pero, sintiendo la mirada punzante de cada una de ellas. Incluso, todas se quedaron calladas cuando él comenzó a caminar.

Entre más miraba la casa, más maravillado se quedaba al ver el esmero y cariño reflejados. En las paredes, había varias fotografías, algunas sobre viajes en otras ciudades o en transportes marítimos. Así como algunas en las que el pequeño Chris aparecía. En una estaba Chris sujetando un diploma de primer lugar mientras que en otras, el pequeño sujetaba un cerdo rosado de peluche mientras ambos padres lo sujetaban en el hombro.

Al llegar al segundo piso, noto que habían alrededor de cuatro habitaciones.

Al parecer, la de Waylon se encontraba al final del pasillo, pues la chica le señalo que lo siguiera.

“Mmm debo decirles algo… nunca imaginamos que Waylon no te recordaría… umm acomodamos esta habitación para que ustedes la compartan, considerando que eran pareja… ¡Pero no se preocupen! Si quieren puedo mover a alguna de mis hermanas para que puedan tener privacidad.”

Waylon sentía mucha pena, no quería incomodar y mucho menos ganar enemistad con las chicas que ya de por si lo miraban de forma extraña.

“No te preocupes… yo puedo dormir en el suelo, Waylon dormirá en la cama.” Dijo Eddie con mucha seriedad y confianza.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, pues se le adelanto en ese argumento y jugada que él planeaba también. Trato de hablar en ese instante, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

“Bien, la cama es muy grande en realidad… miren…” La joven abrió la puerta y ambos hombres notaron que el colchón tenía el tamaño de una King size. Había dos pequeños muebles de color chocolate a los lados. Uno tenía un florero y la otra un jarrón color turquesa con agua. También, había un tocador cerca de la ventana exterior y un escritorio.

La habitación estaba muy bien equipada, incluso, tenía un armario y un baño privado.

“Siéntanse cómodos, en los cajones hay un par de cambios de ropa, mi madre los compro en la ciudad cuando se enteró de que vendrían… los estaremos esperando aquí abajo cuando estén listos. Si cambian de opinión sobre los cuartos, no tengan miedo de avisarme…”

“Muchas gracias por tus atenciones… umm.” Decía Waylon con un tono de voz distinto para que la chica le proporcionara su nombre.

“Oh, soy Elizabeth…” Dijo la chica sonriendo, para después despedirse y dejarlos solos.

Al final, ambos hombres se miraron, completamente confundidos de lo que tendrían que hacer y decir ahora.

El demonio quería abrirse, demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, mientras que el ángel sin memoria buscaba descanso.

_Si un humano muere cuando no sea su hora o cometa suicidio, su alma ira sin excepción al purgatorio. El único escape de esa zona dependerá del espíritu y fuerza de voluntad humana. _


	3. Relatos

_Y Dios condeno a Lilith, la primera mujer de Adán, a que cientos de sus hijos demoniacos perecieran cada día. Castigo por huir del edén y no cumplir su rol como mujer._

Eddie se tocaba la sien con fuerza en esos momentos. No paraba de mirar hacia la habitación en la que Waylon se encontraba duchándose.

Una vez que él se aseo en cuestión de minutos, le dijo a su ángel que le daría privacidad.

Sin embargo, no respeto mucho su promesa. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, se sentó en el sofá y concentro todas sus habilidades para poder ver alrededor de la casa sin moverse. Al dominar ese talento, poco a poco, se adentró a la habitación de ambos y entro al baño. Podía escuchar y ver a su pareja aseándose con la esponja y el jabón. El agua en el suelo tenía ya un color rojizo. Se preocupó en ese instante, pero recordó que el cuerpo de Waylon estaba manchado en ciertas zonas con sangre. Eso lo podía ver al notar el empeño de su parte para tallarse los pies y los brazos.

Era como una obra de arte y uno de los mejores espectáculos de la naturaleza angelical. Eddie no podía dejar de ver ese cuerpo que solía hacer suyo cada noche, completamente pálido y suave al tacto. Se moría por sentir esa húmeda piel tocar sus dedos y sostenerlo contra su cuerpo.

No podía soportarlo, necesitaba acercarse más y ver su perfecto cuerpo.

Sin embargo, algo muy raro sucedió, cuando intento acercarse más, Waylon volteo asustado de inmediato, como si tuviera la sensación de que estaba siendo observado.

Eddie miro impactado como su ángel observaba en su dirección. No tuvo más remedio que detener su poder y alejarse de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ningún humano tenía la capacidad de notar su presencia, sólo los demonios con fuerza similar a la suya y ángeles de alto rango podían sentirlo. Acaso, ¿acaso los poderes de Waylon estaban regresando?

Si ese era el caso, estaba a un paso de tener a su ángel de vuelta.

Aunque esas eran buenas noticias, todavía era más que obvio que su _cariño_ no se sentía cómodo con su presencia. No es que eso sería la rendición a todo.

La verdad era que todo esto lo ponía ansioso e impaciente, pero, quería dar pasos muy suaves ante este terreno impredecible. No quería ganar más desagrado del que ya tenía.

Muy en el fondo, Eddie sabía que Waylon tenía sospecha de que ambos compartían una conexión. Jamás olvido el rostro de impresión que puso cuando salió del baño, con las heridas en su rostro ya inexistentes y sin ningún rastro de sangre y suciedad.

Pero ahora, su cariño llevaba encerrado en el cuarto casi dos horas, le dijo que bajaría, pero los minutos pasando y todos mirándolo con una mezcla de pena y duda lo ponían más anhelante.

“¿Por qué demora tanto?”

“Tranquilo Ed, debes dejar que él digiera las cosas, ya sabíamos que no sería sencillo.” Dijo Miles mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

En esos segundos, todos los presentes escucharon los pasos bajar por las escaleras, Eddie se movió de inmediato y se acercó para recibirlo, aun sabiendo que podría ser rechazado.

Su adorado Waylon vestía una ropa muy ordinaria, pantalones azules, tenis vanz, así como una playera oscura con dos rayas de color purpura y café en medio de ella.

Mientras que él vestía ropa mucho más formal. Con una camisa abotonada manga larga de color blanco y unos pantalones y zapatos negros de vestir. 

A decir verdad, esa ropa que Waylon vestía opacaba su belleza. Era mucho más bello cuando usaba sus túnicas sagradas como el ser divino que era.

Pero dejando eso de lado y hora que lo pensaba, debió escoger un vestuario distinto, era posible que Waylon recordara al antiguo Eddie de aquel horrible hospital.

“Hola… perdón por tardar…” Dijo de forma muy tímida y avergonzada, con temor aún latente a que algo sorpresivo les sucediera. Con una conducta cuya influencia era la confusión.

“No te preocupes cariño, ¡Oh! Debes estar hambriento, la familia Walker preparo un increíble almuerzo.” Dijo Eddie de la forma más cariñosa posible.

El rubio lo miraba con una mezcla de aceptación y duda, lo cual reflejo en una sonrisa tímida de lado.

Eddie no quiso desanimarse, sabía que aún podía ser parte de la vida de su pareja.

“No fuimos los únicos, Eddie se esmeró mucho en ayudarnos.” Detrás de ellos, se acercó Lilian y menciono tal detalle, con una mirada llena de cariño y una risita para romper el hielo.

“Bien, Waylon, sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero, primero vamos a comer, sé que muchos de ustedes deben estar muriéndose de hambre.” La mujer le señalo al rubio en dirección del comedor.

Al mirar, quedo boquiabierto por toda la comida que estaba en la mesa, además, habían juntado dos mesas rectangulares de gran tamaño y un total de quince sillas.

Era como una imagen sacada de un comercial o revista para patrocinar la venta de un platillo.

Había dos pavos rellenos en cada centro de las mesas, tres platos llenos de mazorcas de maíz, dos tazones de puré de papa y de espagueti a la boloñesa, así como dos platos enormes con chuletas de res con hueso.

Todos los platillos se veían deliciosos a su parecer.

“Vamos tomen asiento.” Dijo Lilian de nuevo.

Waylon miraba como cada uno tomaba su lugar, mientras que él se sentía temeroso de integrarse ante tantas personas desconocidas. Para no importunar a los demás, él comenzó a acercarse a la mesa, escogiendo sentarse al lado de Miles.

El chico de tez morena le sonrió de lado y volteo de inmediato al llamado de Chris, quien se había sentado también al lado de Miles, quedando Waylon y el infante de cada lado del castaño.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento, Waylon se dio cuenta de que lo hacían de forma peculiar y completamente planeada.

Lilian tomo asiento cerca de Chris y su esposo. Mientras que algunas de las chicas se sentaron, otras aún seguían de pie, mirando fijamente a Eddie.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, se percató de que Eddie aún no había escogido lugar. Era posible que las chicas buscaban sentarse cerca de él, pero para mala fortuna de ellas, Eddie tomo asiento al lado de Waylon. Los demonios harían lo mismo al sentarse al lado de Eddie también, rompiendo la esperanza de las chicas de poder compartir el lugar con él.

Waylon noto los suspiros llenos de decepción, mientras que Elizabeth, la chica que los instalo en la habitación, no paraba de burlarse de sus hermanas.

“Elizabeth ya es suficiente… Adelante, ¡Vamos a comer!”

Waylon sonrió de forma tímida y, al escuchar el sonido de la vajilla y los cubiertos siendo recogidos, él no dudo en hacer lo mismo.

Su hambriento estomago le decía que esas chuletas, mazorcas y puré de papa sabían exquisitos. Incluso podía ver el vapor escapársele al festin.

Aunque estaba listo para servirse, Eddie se adelantó primero y le acerco la comida que planeaba probar.

Al rubio le impresionaba. ¿Cómo sabía que esos eran los platillos que escogería?

“Eddie preparo esa comida para ti… nos dijo que eran tus favoritas cuando visitabas el mundo humano.”

Waylon miro a la mujer y al demonio sonriente con mucha impresión en sus facciones.

A él le gustaban muchas cosas, y lo que la madre había expresado era verdad. Esa comida le encantaba. Podría comerla a diario y no se hartaba.

“Yo… umm, muchas gracias Eddie.”

Para el demonio, ese gesto pareció ser lo más valioso del mundo, pues sus ojos brillaron y una risa nerviosa llena de alegría se hicieron presentes.

Sin embargo, Waylon sentía culpa de ver esos gestos de su parte. Por más buenas que fueran, lo terminaban incomodando y manteniéndolo alerta.

Trato de verse más natural al comer por medio de platica común y escuchando algunos detalles de la familia, tales como itinerarios de trabajos, la tarea escolar de Chris y cuáles deberían de ser los preparativos para la venta en la granja.

Todas esas conversaciones eran normales, como si estuviera en una casa familiar y todo lo paranormal que le estaba pasando fuera sólo ficción, algo sacado de un sueño.

Pero esta vez era diferente. La presencia de sus rescatistas, ángeles y demonios que estaban en la mesa, le hacían ver que la normalidad no sería un aspecto tan constante en su vida.

El sabor de la comida parecía ser lo más real ahora. Debía admitir que Eddie era excelente en la gastronomía. Agradecía eso en realidad.

“Creo que es el momento de hablar… niñas, ¿podrían…?” En esos instantes, Lilian les hizo una señal con la mano al grupo de mujeres. Algunas la obedecieron de inmediato mientras que el grupo de chicas que perseguían a Eddie se fueron con mucho pesar y decepción de no poder estar sentadas en la misma mesa.

Al marcharse, a la joven madre le falto encargarse de alguien más.

“¡Vas a contar la historia! ¿Verdad? ¡Quiero oírla!” Dijo el infante mientras daba saltos de emoción en su silla.

“Claro que no jovencito, tú tienes cuatro cerditos y tres vacas que necesitas alimentar…”

Dijo la mujer como si lo estuviera regañando, pero, Waylon conocía ese tono maternal. Era similar al que Lisa usaba cuando les ordenaba a sus dos pequeños a realizar actividades con una voz llena de cariño.

A regañadientes, el pequeño Chris se dirigió a la salida, casi alcanzando a sus hermanas. Incluso desde afuera se podía escuchar al pequeño quejarse de que su madre también lo había excluido. Sus rabietas infantiles siguieron, pero eran a penas ecos a la distancia.

Lo anterior saco una sonrisa en Waylon y una carcajada en Miles.

“Bien Waylon, creo que antes de dar respuesta a tus preguntas, creo que, necesitamos contextualizar las cosas… quiero hablarte sobre mi pasado…”

La mujer se puso más cómoda en la silla y, de inmediato, su esposo le sujeto la mano en señal de apoyo. Como si lo que fuera a decir fuese algo de gravedad e importancia.

“Sé que ya lo has notado, pero, yo no soy una persona normal… Yo nací hace mucho tiempo, en el _Jardín del Edén_ para ser exactos… Mi verdadero nombre es _Lilith_, soy… fui la primera mujer de Adán.”

Waylon se quedó pensativo y se sintió algo arrepentido de no saber más sobre historia religiosa, no era un hombre muy culto en esas cosas, pero se aseguraba de respetar la ideología de los demás. 

“Y… digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien, a pesar de ser creados de la misma manera, Adán quería que fuera alguien sumisa… Cuando me di cuenta de que Dios no escucharía mis argumentos… yo escape del jardín… pero…”

La mujer mostro un rostro lleno de desánimo. Ante ese gesto, su esposo apretó su mano y le dio un beso en su frente. Aquello la hizo sonreír, pero el malestar no se iba por completo.

Waylon no necesitaba que le dijeran que algo malo había pasado después de eso.

“Dios me castigo por esa falta… era capaz de concebir, pero, sólo tenía mujeres…” Su mirada fue triste en ese instante. “Él se aseguró de que cada una de mis hijas perecieran en menos de un día…”

El rubio miraba a la joven mujer y sentía mucha compasión por ella. Si él presenciara la muerte de sus dos niños, él se volvería loco. Pero, el presenciar el de varios debió ser una tortura para ella.

“Eventualmente Dios creo a Eva y… bien, ya sabemos esa historia.” La mujer le dio una sonrisa de lado y pudo ver que Waylon tenía unas cuantas preguntas que se moría por hacer. Ella lo invito a que preguntara.

“Hay algo que no entiendo… si sus hijas morían de forma tan apresurada, ¿Cómo es posible que usted tuviera siete hijas ahora?”

“Con el paso del tiempo, Dios comenzó a perder control sobre mí. En el pasado imagine que él me había perdonado… pero, no fue así, poco a poco las pequeñas que fueron naciendo de mi comenzaban a vivir por más tiempo. Algunas de ellas tenían la vida de un ser humano promedio y otras podían alcanzar muchos años y no perder la juventud, como es el caso de mis siete hijas… La verdad Waylon, tengo tantas niñas que puedo asegurarte que ni Dios puede contarlas… mis siete hijas son las más cercanas a mi… otras, ni siquiera quieren verme.”

El rubio la miraba impresionado mientras procesaba la información. Al repasar lo que había escuchado, le llego otra pregunta. La cual era referente al pequeño Chris.

“Usted me dijo que sólo tenía niñas… pero, ¿Cómo tuvo a Chris? ¿Cómo pasó eso?”

Miles y la familia se miraron entre ellos y fue el turno de Miles para hablar.

“No lo sabemos… Chris es el primer varón que ella ha tenido… pero, hay algo en él… Chris… es especial… Tiene un poder escondido que aún no manifiesta… Dios le teme a ese poder, así que decidió, desde su nacimiento, darle muerte… Cuando los ataques empezaron hacia él, yo estuve presente para protegerlo… Al principio yo pensé que eran coincidencias, hasta que descubrí que mi propia gente había planeado eso…”

Waylon vio a Miles levantarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana, de manera que pudiera mirar al niño en el exterior. En ese momento se encontraba alimentando a cuatro cerdos de gran tamaño. Cuando miro a Miles, no dudo en saludarle y éste hacer lo mismo.

“Confronte a nuestro padre y le hice creer que yo haría el trabajo de eliminarlo… fue ese día cuando me presente ante Lilian… También fue una sorpresa para mí el saber que ella fue la primera mujer de Adán, yo pensé que era humana… Obviamente mi padre se dio cuenta de mi mentira, mando ángeles para capturarme pero logre ahuyentarlos y lastimar algunos, sin embargo, cuando un ejército vino, la familia de Eddie nos ayudó.” Miles narraba todo ese hecho mientras se dirigía a su lugar en la mesa.

Waylon miro al lado de Eddie con algo de impresión y supuso que él continuaría esa historia.

En esos momentos, el pelinegro se lamio los labios rápidamente y se acomodó de una forma más recta en la silla.

“Yo soy el hijo de _Lucifer_... _Satanás_… _El Diablo_… él ha sido bautizado con muchos nombres a través de la historia… Mi padre tuvo más hijos… somos cuatro en total. La primera en nacer fue mi hermana mayor _Marta_, después nací yo, luego vino _Richard_ y al final, nació la pequeña _Val_.” 

Eddie sonreía con la mención de sus hermanos, se alegraba de recordar a su peculiar familia tan unida y fuerte. Aunque la vida de los cuatro era dominada por un deber en el infierno, ellos se las ingeniaron para sobrellevar su inmortalidad y el amor necesario entre ellos junto a su estricto padre.

El tema de la familia le hizo pensar en su padre. Se preguntaba, por qué no intervino para salvarlo cuando perdió la memoria. Sabía que existía una razón. Pero, él tenía extrañas formas de mostrar su amor.

“No sabía que tenías familia…” Dijo Waylon despertándolo de su pensamiento. La voz de su cariño lo motivaban a sonreír. Le daba felicidad hacerlo y el hecho de notar que su ángel tenía un interés en él.

“Sí… de hecho, como ángel, tú los conocías… mi hermana mayor me dijo hace mucho que tú la entrenabas en su labor cuando era más pequeña…”

Waylon lo miro sorprendido. Al escuchar estos relatos, él tenía la sospecha de que era un ángel demasiado longevo.

“Nosotros nos encargamos de que el infierno funcione… Yo cuido la puerta del mundo demoniaco, mi hermano Richard cuida la puerta central, él se encarga de los castigos hacia las almas humanas. Mi hermana Marta es conocida como la _Muerte_, le pone fin al sufrimiento mortal cuando llega la hora o cuando es impredecible, también, controla la puerta del _abismo_, esa puerta está en el mar… el fondo de los océanos es un acceso a nuestro reinado. Por último, mi hermana pequeña, Val, ella se encarga del _purgatorio_.”

Waylon asentía a todo lo que Eddie le decía. Una voz seguía insistiéndole en lo irreal de todo esto, pero, entre más tiempo pasaba con esas personas y con tantas pruebas sobrenaturales, debía confesar que ellos se ganaron el beneficio de la duda.

“¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?” Pregunto Lilian preocupada al notar su silencio.

El rubio la miro y asintió con lentitud.

“Yo… no se mucho de historia religiosa, todo esto me parece tan abrumador, pero, una parte de mí, sabe que ustedes no están inventando esto… es sólo que…”

“Amigo, es mucho lo que hay que procesar… No te presiones… Tu eres un ser extraordinario… no eres un mortal común… sé que no lo ves ahora, pero, te sentirás mucho mejor cuando recuerdes quien eres.”

El argumento de Miles pareció calmar a Waylon y le hizo sentirse bienvenido. El chico le dio una sonrisa y agradecimiento, no sólo a él, sino a Lilian y a Eddie.

“Yo… ¿Qué soy entonces?” Dijo Waylon con cierta curiosidad. Mirando a todos en la mesa.

Cada uno de ellos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo, era responsabilidad de Eddie el confesarle algo tan importante.

El demonio capto ese apoyo por la familia y sonrió de lado al ver cómo incluso Miles asentía para que él lo dijera.

“Eres un _Querubín_, estas en un alto rango sobre los ángeles, de hecho, perteneces a la primera jerarquía…”

Waylon escucho esos susurros de nuevo, similares a los que escucho cuando Eddie sanaba sus pies, sólo que esta vez, había una neblina oscura que daba forma a un grupo de figuras aladas, haciendo relucir a una con cuatro alas en la espalda. Incluso, tenía el mismo estilo de cabello que Waylon.

“Los querubines se encargan de ser la luz que guía a la vida mortal, pero, tú eras muy diferente a ese rango. No sólo eras la luz y voz de la razón para la humanidad, también eras la mano derecha de Dios, eras prácticamente su confidente.”

Waylon se quedó boquiabierto con esos detalles, deseando saber más para calmar su curiosidad. 

“También, te encargas de darle sosiego en la muerte agónica de los mortales, reflejas lo que ellos quieren ver antes de morir… Recuerdo… recuerdo como llorabas en varias ocasiones cuando veías un alma humana luchar para sobrevivir, para que al final pereciera a las manos de la muerte.”

En ese instante, la neblina representaba a la misma figura alada, hincada ante otra figura inconsciente mientras le sostenía la mano. Después de unos minutos, la neblina oscura se desvaneció.

Waylon iba a preguntar más cosas, pero fue interrumpido por Lilian, quien le dijo que tenía que entregarle algo.

Al volver, todos miraron con curiosidad una caja de regalo, la caja era de color verde y envuelta en un moño purpura.

Se la dio al joven rubio y éste abrió la caja con cuidado, sintiendo lastima por desatar el moño bellamente envuelto. Al abrir la caja miro algunos objetos.

“Un ángel, él se hace llamar Blake, él trajo estos objetos, me dijo que eran algunas de tus posesiones más preciadas, me dijo que te dijera, que se disculpaba contigo porque no pudo traer más cosas…” Lilian se quedó callada y le dio una sonrisa al notar que el joven sacaba cada objeto.

Waylon no podía explicarlo, pero, una emoción se apodero de él. Era como si esas cosas ya las había visto, como si ya la hubiera sostenido. Se sentía, como un adulto que miraba todos aquellos juguetes de su infancia, todos aquellos que lo hacían divertirse, sonreír y sentirse feliz.

Todos en la mesa fueron testigos de lo que sacaba. Saco un alhajero dorado y redondo, acompañado de algunas gemas preciosas, así como piezas metálicas que representaban las raíces de una planta de color verde, con pequeñas figuras en forma de rosas.

Estaba tan perfectamente adornado, que Waylon en realidad quedo enamorado de ese objeto.

Continuo con su exploración y saco una caracola de mar, con el interior rosado y brilloso. No había nada muy extraordinario en ese objeto, le parecía como a esa costumbre de coleccionar objetos de mar. Pero, era muy bonita en realidad, muchos no encontraban una caracola llena de brillo y cuidado.

El último objeto y este sí lo reconocía, era una figura de un comic. El alíen Uberman era un personaje de acción. Sus comics son muy populares entre los jóvenes, ya tenía muchos años de notoriedad y mucha mercadotecnia.

Esa figurilla de cristal que tenía en sus manos, era de ese alíen de cuatro brazos en una de sus poses. Era hermosa.

De los objetos que había sacado, este último capto un gesto algo curioso por parte de Eddie, él miraba al objeto como si fuera algo desconocido y raro para él.

Al mirarlos, sintió una curiosidad por abrir el alhajero. Al hacerlo, vio a dos figuras de cristal, una representaba a una mujer y la otra a un niño pequeño vistiendo túnicas antiguas mientras se sujetaban de las manos. Esas pequeñas figuras se movían al sonar de la música. La melodía era muy linda, algo melancólica, pero, esperanzadora al mismo tiempo. Y, sobre todo, era muy familiar. Como una melodía que él conoció hace ya mucho tiempo.

“Que hermoso tema… Es como si, siento como si…” En ese momento, Waylon sintió que era transportado a otro lugar. Todo se nublo en su visión y fue cambiado por un relajante escenario. Él estaba en la orilla del mar, escuchando el chocar del oleaje en la orilla, las aves realizando su armónico canto y, lo más increíble, podía oler el mar.

Pero, esas sensaciones dejaron de ser importantes, cuando vio como un niño pequeño, de cabellera oscura y ojos azules, vestía una túnica blanca y un lazo azul alrededor de su cintura. Ese infante sonriente le mostraba la parte de una almeja. Como si le enseñara el mejor tesoro del mundo. Waylon, por instinto, tomo la pieza y la miro con curiosidad.

La alegría tan desbordante de ese pequeño, causaron en él un instinto de paternidad, un deseo de mostrar su aprecio por tal objeto.

“Gracias…” El niño se le aventó y lo abrazo por la cintura con fuerza. Él, sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió el gesto casi como si fuera un imán, aprovechando el momento para acariciar su cabello y oír las risas del feliz niño.

Era agradable, le gustaba esa sensación llena de normalidad.

“Cariño… ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste congelado por un momento.” La voz de Eddie y el fuerte agarre en sus hombros lo hicieron despertarse de esas imágenes. Tanto su tono de voz y rostro estaban llenos de preocupación.

“Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo… es que… yo vi…”

“Viste los recuerdos relacionados a ese objeto…” Contesto Miles con una sonrisa de lado. “Es similar a lo que hiciste cuando tocaste a Eddie y a los demás cuerpos en ese campo deportivo… no muchos ángeles generan esa habilidad… ni yo he podido hacerla…” 

El rubio lo miro aun impresionado, teniendo más pruebas de sus propias habilidades. Miro sus manos con cierta curiosidad, preguntándose qué otro poder poseía.

El volar estaba descartado, tomando en cuenta lo que sus rescatistas le dijeron, de que Dios le había arrancado las alas.

“¿Quieres decir que puedo ver el pasado de cualquier cosa?”

“Sólo las que son preciadas por los humanos, _cariño_… son todos aquellos objetos a los que se les haya dado sentimientos de amor, tristeza o agonía…” Le respondió Eddie con paciencia mientras tocaba la mano de Waylon. Esta vez él no la aparto, pues no sentía algún peligro.

Waylon asentía a la respuesta y soltó el agarre de Eddie para tocar el alhajero que le había gustado tanto. Pensó que, si lo tocaba de nuevo, vería otras imágenes o las mismas, pero, al tocarla, ya no pasó nada. Waylon miro en todos lados en busca de ver más imágenes, pero, en sus exploraciones se percató de que había algo brillando dentro del alhajero. Al sacarlo, miro con la boca abierta un collar con un diamante rectangular como joya.

Era precioso.

Eddie no paraba de sonreír al presenciar las reacciones de su amor. Era como un niño, tan inocente, tímido y fácil de sorprender a cosas tan pequeñas.

“Déjame ponértela…”

“No, digo, no es necesario.”

“Tonterías cariño, ese diamante es tuyo… fue un regalo que yo te hice hace tiempo… Además, se verá muy bien en tu cuello.”

Sin darle tiempo de protestar, Eddie se levantó de la silla y le colocó la hermosa joya.

El joven miraba la posición de ésta y comenzó a sentir sus mejillas arder al recibir comentarios de apoyo de los demás. Diciéndole que se veía muy bien con ella puesta, así como lo afortunado que era por contar con el cariño de Eddie.

Era casi como si todos fueran cómplices de Eddie, haciéndole ver que estaba en buenas manos y se encontraba con el mejor de los hombres.

“Ese alhajero también te lo di como muestra de mi amor. Te di algo muy preciado para mi…” Eddie sujeto su mano y la apretó con mucho cariño, se quedó en silencio por un rato y estuvo muy pensativo, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos. “Este alhajero me lo dio mi madre… me lo obsequio antes de morir… esa melodía era la canción que me tarareaba para calmarme… ella me dijo que estaría a mi lado con tan sólo recordar esa melodía, aun si ya no podía verla…” Eddie describía con mucho amor a su difunta madre. Ella era muy hermosa, la recordaba vistiendo una túnica blanca y un poco transparente, a veces usaba vestidos hermosos y llamativos, siempre de color blanco. Le encantaba verlo moverse con la fuerza del viento mientras escuchaba el oleaje tan pacifico. Su piel era suave, blanca y olía a lo más dulce y agradable. Su voz, su hermosa voz lograban sacarle una sonrisa y despejar sus preocupaciones.

Cuando murió y tuvo que ser cuidado por su padre y hermana mayor, sintió que una parte de él se había ido con ella, pero la cual, logro mantener viva gracias a ese último regalo por parte de ella.

A su cariño, quería darle ese objeto tan preciado para él como una muestra de amor. Aún recordaba como su cariño lloraba de alegría por su acto de amor.

Waylon abrió el alhajero para escuchar esa melodía, sacando una sonrisa de nuevo y haciendo que Eddie se sintiera más relajado. Parecía que poco a poco se conectaban.

Pero no bastaría con eso, no importa cuánto le tomara, Eddie recuperaría esos recuerdos y salvaría a su ángel de su confusión.

Sí, aún había esperanza.

“¿Mami?”

Se escuchó la voz infantil de manera sorpresiva a lo lejos de la mesa. Tratando de guardar distancia porque su madre le ordeno el no estar presente. El tono del pequeño Chris contenía cierta preocupación.

Todos los adultos lo miraron con cierta curiosidad.

“¿Qué sucede corazón?”

“Tenemos visitas…”

“¿Quiénes son?”

En ese momento Chris se mordió el labio inferior y señalo con el dedo a Eddie.

“Dice que es el papá de Eddie… y también vinieron sus hermanos…” 

Lilian se levantó sorprendía de la mesa y despejo las cortinas de la ventana que mostraban la entrada principal.

“Es cierto… son ellos.”

Eddie se levantó del asiento, miro a Waylon y lo tomo de los hombros.

“Cariño, no salgas de aquí, por favor.”

Todos parecían nerviosos a excepción de Waylon. Él suponía que eso era el resultado de que no viera el peso de la situación o porque no estaba muy familiarizado con ella.

Pero entendía el nerviosismo, lo que el pequeño Chris acaba de decir era que el diablo estaba en la entrada del hogar.

Inclusive un grupo de las hijas entraron a la casa sintiendo pánico, todas dirigiéndose con su madre en busca de instrucciones.

“Calma, calma, vamos a administrarnos, ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?” Dijo Lilian de manera que pudiera calmar a las chicas.

A Waylon le parecía extraño el comportamiento, se morían por tocar a Eddie, pero, parecía darles miedo el resto de su familia. 

“Ella fue la valiente en quedarse a la entrada a entretenerlos.”

“Muy bien, haremos esto, quiero que se formen en la entrada, no les hablen o dirijan la mirada a menos que ellos les soliciten algo… Cariño, tendré que pedirte que te retires, no quiero arriesgarte a cualquier peligro… el hecho de que seas humano seria peligros.” Lo último se lo dirigió a su esposo, el hombre le protesto, pero termino cediendo al sentir el peso de las insistencias de su mujer.

Mientras todos estaban administrándose, con las chicas formándose en fila, el dúo demoniaco posicionándose cerca de la entrada para formar una reverencia y con Miles tomando la mano de Chris, Waylon aprovecho para ver a la ventana.

Notando a Elizabeth, ya caminado a la entrada y a la familia. Había cuatro personas en total, un anciano en silla de ruedas, dos mujeres, una de ellas muy alta por cierto, y un hombre ya en sus treintas, con unas gafas y cabello largo sujeto en una cola de cabello.

Una de las mujeres, la que tenía el cabello rubio y corto, empujaba al anciano de la silla de ruedas.

Soltó la cortina y se dirigió al grupo de personas en espera de instrucciones, pero antes de solicitarlas, Eddie lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a su lado.

“Quédate cerca de mi cariño… hay cosas que debo de aclarar con él…” Decía Eddie mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con él.

A estas alturas, Waylon se preguntaba si era adecuado el negar el gesto, pero, al ver sólo buenos actos de su parte y al notar que la hostilidad que mostro en el psiquiátrico era nula ahora, dejo que el gesto continuara.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Waylon noto el nerviosismo en la familia, las chicas hicieron lo que se les pidió, Miles se posiciono de forma protectora hacia Chris y Lilian los recibió con palabras de bienvenida.

“Me hubiera gustado que avisara su llegada… hubiera preparado algo.” Dijo Lilian mientras les hacia el camino al comedor, en donde Waylon y Eddie se encontraban.

El rubio podía sentir al apretar en su mano. Era como si Eddie estuviera nervioso o, más bien, asustado.

“No era necesario, mi visita no duraría mucho… ha llegado a mis oídos que mi hijo y el ángel… el ángel por el cual inicio la guerra a Dios están aquí… mis disculpas, creo que no he disciplinado a mi hijo correctamente.” La voz del anciano en la silla de ruedas se escuchaba cansada, pero, con tono muy severo al describir la disciplina.

“Sí, señor… ellos están por allá.” Cuando el anciano y el grupo de adultos que lo acompañaban miraron a Waylon y a Eddie, el rubio noto algo de lo más curioso. La mirada del anciano paso del enojo a una de mucha sorpresa.

Sabía que los miraba a los dos, pero Waylon podía sentir que su reacción de sorpresa y boca abierta, eran por verlo a él.

¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? Dios ya había dejado en claro que no aprobaba el supuesto amorío de ambos, pero, la reacción de este ser, la reacción del padre de Eddie, era sólo de sorpresa. Nadie, nadie imagino que el que viera a Waylon, provocaran esa sorpresa.

“Esto… esto no puede ser…” Decía el aciano mientras movía su silla de ruedas por él mismo.

“Padre… él es mi pareja, Waylon…” Decía Eddie a manera de presentación. Palabras que para Lucifer no tenían importancia. Sólo miraba a Waylon con impresión y se acercó lo suficiente a él para darle un saludo de manos.

Waylon miraba sin saber qué hacer. Este anciano era, es, el diablo. Tenía miedo de que al tocarlo sería enviado al infierno o vería escenarios mucho peores de los que vio cuando toco a Eddie en el psiquiátrico.

Su silencio y miedo se hicieron notar al esperar tanto.

“Tranquilo ángel, es sólo un apretón de manos… nada siniestro.”

Waylon le asintió con timidez y le saludo. Lo más increíble de eso era que no vio o sintió nada, era como si fuera una persona normal.

“Acércate, déjame tocar tu rostro.”

Eddie lo miraba con mucha confusión y miraba a sus hermanas y hermano en busca de respuestas, siendo sólo un gesto de duda lo que recibió por parte de ellos.

El grupo de hermanos estaba igual de confundidos como él.

Waylon hizo lo que se le pidió y sintió ambas manos tocar sus mejillas, también, podía sentir sus dedos recorrer su cabellera rubia.

“Esto es horrible… Te han borrado la memoria…” El anciano se alejó de Waylon y se quedó pensativo.

“Lucifer… si me permite intervenir…” Decía Miles mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

El diablo lo miro con una ceja alzada, no era para menos, un demonio podía detectar a un ángel. Para Lucifer, bastaba con mirar a la persona para definir lo que era.

“Dios también lastimo a su hijo… le borro sus recuerdos y lo obligo a vivir como un mortal… rompiendo el vínculo que tenía con usted y su familia… Me entere que ustedes lo estuvieron buscando todos estos años, pero, Dios se las ingenió para que no pudieran hacerlo.” Miles miro a Chris por unos minutos y le apretó la mano, si las cosas salían con una pelea, debía pre visualizar la mejor salida y sus mejores habilidades para protegerlo de esa fuerza.

“Agradezco tu información ángel guardián… yo y el resto de mis hijos lo estuvimos buscando por años… había rumores en los ángeles diciendo que habían asesinado a mi hijo, pero, era muy poco creíble… mi hijo no es tan débil… ahora, Edward, ¿Puedes explicarme qué te llevo a dirigir una horda llena de demonios al reino de los cielos?”

El tono del anciano era uno lleno de ira al hacer la pregunta.

Eddie se acercó a su padre, se arrodillo y miro al piso.

“Lastimaron a Waylon… podía sentir como ese bastardo le arrancaba las alas… tenía que salvarlo y…”

“¿Y te llevaste a mi ejercito demoniaco para hacerlo?... Creo que olvidaste tu rol… Permíteme recordártelo, tu proteges el mundo demoniaco, controlas a los demonios, no los llevas a una guerra impulsiva.”

“Padre yo…”

“¡Silencio! ¡¿No has pensado en lo egoísta que has sido?! ¡Que por tus acciones tus hermanos debieron ejercer más de su poder para controlar tu zona! ¡Que por poco rompiste el equilibrio de nuestro reinado! ¡Que la mitad de los demonios fueron encarcelados por los ángeles en ese psiquiátrico!”

“¡Yo lo amo!” Dijo Eddie suplicando mientras miraba a su padre con desesperación.

Hubo un silencio por parte de todos y se sintió un ambiente muy pesado y lleno de calor. Waylon podía sentir una ligera jaqueca cruzar por su sien como un hilo.

Todo se puso oscuro y atestiguo con terror como el padre de Eddie crecía en tamaño, dejando atrás al hombre de edad avanzada y transformándose en una criatura más grande, sacada de un libro o película de terror. En segundos, le salieron alas y le crecieron cuernos en la cabeza. Sus ojos humanos se volvieron similares a los de una serpiente y su cuerpo mostraba una musculatura fornida y atemorizante.

El suelo y el techo se fracturaron hasta romperse, sacando el grito de algunas de las chicas y el miedo de los demás presentes. Incluso el grupo que vino con él, lo miraron con impresión y miedo, causando que se alejaran poco a poco de esa criatura.

Su mirada, llena de amenaza fue dirigida a Eddie. Con su gigantesca mano, lo capturo y lo apretó en un intento para lastimarlo. Waylon jadeo de miedo al ver el acto, lleno de peligro y horror.

Eddie gruñía y jadeaba por tal fuerza monstruosa. Trato de liberarse inmediatamente de ese agarre. Trató de golpear la gigante mano con su brazo en un logro obviamente inútil.

Waylon miraba la escena como si un niño sostuviera con una mano a una muñeca de plástico. Eddie estaba en peligro y desconocía si saldría vivo de eso.

**_“_****¿_Amor_ dices?... Mira lo que tu _amor_ ha causado… Han desterrado a ese ángel, le robaron su vida y tú fuiste alejado de nosotros y de tu labor… te torturaron con la peor vida humana ¿No pensaste en nosotros cuando hiciste todo esto? ¿No pensaste en contarme esto a mí? ¿Tu padre?”** La voz de Lucifer era severa y ronca, casi monstruosa. El sonido de ella le dio a Waylon un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

Eddie miraba a su padre con desafío y de la misma manera desafiante, respondió a sus preguntas.

“No lo entenderías… mi forma de amar… no es la misma que la tuya… padre…”

El diablo lo acerco a su rostro, asegurándose de que ambos compartieran la mirada. Ellos se miraron por unos segundos y la criatura desvió la mirada aún sin soltar su agarre en él. Lo levanto de nuevo, pero esta vez a una altura por encima de su cabeza.

“**Sabía que no te había disciplinado como es debido… voy hacerlo ahora mismo… me agradecerás que haga esto hijo mío…**”

Poco a poco, Lucifer comenzó a apretar su agarre, sacándole a Eddie agónicos gritos llenos de dolor.

Waylon miraba por todos lados en espera de que alguien lo salvase, que alguien capaz de controlar sus habilidades pudiera hacer algo, pero nadie hacia nada, los demonios miraron con mucha frustración la escena, demasiado asustados como para hacer algo. Las chicas miraban con tristeza y miedo como Eddie era torturado, Miles miraba con frustración mientras tapaba el rostro y oídos de Chris para que no atestiguara tal castigo. Los supuestos hermanos de Eddie miraban hacia otro lado, con rostros preocupados y con dolor en sus expresiones.

El joven entendía que la reacción era algo lógica, tal vez no hacían nada porque ellos no eran tan fuertes como él.

Al mirar a Eddie, noto como el oxígeno parecía acabársele.

No lo soporto más y algo en él lo impulso a aproximare a la enorme y temible criatura. Ya soportaba ver tanto castigo hacia Eddie, además, él no fue el único culpable. Él también tuvo que ver en la toma de sus decisiones. Aunque no recordara a este hombre, él fue causante de que este demonio declarara esa guerra a Dios.

Debía ponerle fin.

“¡Ya déjelo!” Grito Waylon con tanta fuerza, que sintió el dolor en su garganta y un miedo enorme al ver como su mirada chocaba con las del diablo.

De hecho, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

Lucifer soltó el apretar en su hijo, dándole oportunidad a Eddie de recuperar el aliento.

“¡Él no es el único al que debe de culpar! ¡Usted dijo que por mi ocasionó una guerra! Entonces ¡Yo también soy igual de culpable!” Dijo con decisión mientras veía señales de los demás para que se detuviera.

Ya era muy tarde para hacer caso de ellas, pues Lucifer dejo a Eddie en el suelo y tomo a Waylon en su lugar.

“¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!” Grito Eddie mientras trataba de levantarse y atacar a su padre, por desgracia, la criatura fue más rápida, ya que uso su otra mano para mantenerlo en el suelo.

Waylon jadeaba lleno de miedo, sabiendo que este podría ser su ultimo día vivo, aun sin poder despedirse de Lisa y de sus hijos. Sin poder recuperar su vida.

“**¿Quieres que te castigue por igual? ¿Qué te estrangule hasta dejarte sin aliento? ¿O que te aplaste hasta que tus entrañas estallen como un charco?**”

Waylon se mordió y tambaleo sus labios al sentir como este sería definitivamente su fin, que lo único que escucharía serían los gritos de los demás y el llamar de Eddie lleno de súplica para que su padre no lo lastimase.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que ese demonio terminara, sólo esperaba que fuera lo más rápido posible.

“**Ángel, no has cambiado en nada… siempre protegiendo a los demás… no importa si te borran los recuerdos y no importa cuántos milenios pasen… jamás cambiaras…**” El demonio comenzó a carcajearse al ver la mirada llena de impresión de Waylon.

Miraba alarmado como incluso esa figura atemorizante, mantenía la boca de oreja a oreja.

Le estaba sonriendo.

“Usted… ¿me conoce?” Decía impresionado.

El demonio le asintió con lentitud y deslizo uno de sus dedos hacia cabello de Waylon, casi como si quisiera acariciar su cabeza.

Eddie miraba con impresión el gesto de su padre. No le sorprendía que conociera a Waylon, él era un querubín muy importante dentro de la legión de ángeles, además, él solía entrenar a su hermana mayor cuando era pequeña. Lo que le parecía extraño era esa forma tan familiar de expresarse por parte de su padre.

“**Sí ángel… te conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo… fuimos muy buenos amigos… fue antes de que yo fuera desterrado del reino de los cielos.**”

Lucifer dejo a Waylon en el suelo y soltó su agarre con mucho cuidado. También lo hizo en Eddie, este último no tardo en levantarse y abrazar a Waylon protectoramente, poniendo al final sus dos manos en el rostro del rubio. No paraba de preguntarle si su padre lo había lastimado.

Waylon sintió su corazón saltar al ver de nuevo esa protección por este hombre que lo reclamaba como pareja.

Mientras se llenaba de ese sentimiento, el rubio meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a ese ser, pero, le daba miedo el hacerlas.

“Sé que tienes muchas dudas…” En ese momento la enorme figura que el diablo era, empezó a desaparecer, transformándose ahora en al anciano que fue.

“Por desgracia, no podré responder todas por el momento… lo mejor es que lo vallas descubriendo por ti mismo…”

Lucifer iba a decir algo más, pero, su hija más alta se aproximó a su lado, se hinco y le susurro algo.

Cuando la mujer termino, Lucifer miro a Waylon con un rostro serio.

“Mi hija, Marta, me ha reportado algo… algo que debes saber… creo que esta información es lo que tu corazón desea más que nada… puedo sentirlo en ti… ella me ha confesado sobre el paradero de tu familia humana… Lisa y tus dos pequeños ¿Verdad?”

Waylon se acero al hombre en silla de ruedas, completamente aliviado y ansioso por escuchar algo que le diera esperanzas y un nuevo rumbo para continuar.

“¡¿Sabe si están bien?! ¡¿Están heridos?!” Pregunto suplicante.

Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas el escuchar que ellos estuvieran a salvo.

“Lamento decirte esto… pero, esa familia tuya… no existe…”

_Los ángeles y demonios son guardianes, guerreros y guías. No pueden vivir como humanos. No pueden tener una familia por su cuenta. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que hay mucho que digerir en este capi, pero debemos de admitir que nuestro Eddie ya se está acercando cada vez más y más a nuestro Way Way.
> 
> Por cierto, la melodía que Waylon escucha del alhajero es del soundtrack de un anime llamado “A tree of Palme” es el track 30 (Que cherchions nous!) a partir del segundo 43 se puede escuchar esa melodía. 
> 
> Aquí les dejo el enlace de ese soundtrack:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfCnFjX9fXg
> 
> Pero a mi punto de vista, ustedes pueden cambiarla por la melodía que gusten ;) yo me enamore de esa en particular, pero ustedes pueden tener una mucho mejor en mente.  
Espero les haya gustado y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios :D

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
